Star Wars: The Paris Wars (Legends)
by INSharp2199
Summary: 2552, UNSC Paris was meant to join UNSC Frigate: In Amber Clad in the Battle of Installation 05, but jumped past the ring and was put down as unknown. What if the Frigate has jumped into a system far far way? (I do not own any Star Wars or Halo content) (M for sexual content)
1. Chapter 1: The Jump

**Chapter 1: The Jump**

UNSC _Paris_ was battling a CSS-class Battlecruiser as the Battle Of Earth was on in 2552. "This is Captain Forgo of the UNSC _Paris_ , what's the situation?" James Forgo asked as he pressed on his com. He ,along with Miranda Keyes, was only in his mid- twenties when he took command of the vessel in 2549. He was soon placed in Home Fleet as the UNSC needed more ships around Earth in case of a Covenant Invasion, by 2552, he along with many other commanders participated the Battle Of Earth. "This is Lord Admiral Hood, you are needed to help UNSC _In_ _Amber Clad_ engage a Covenant SuperCarrier" Terrence Hood ordered. "Will do, Driver, fly to New Mombasa and intercept that Carrier before it leaves" Forgo ordered. Soon the Paris-class Heavy Frigate's engines went full speed as the Warship goes in. Once the Ship reached the city, they notice that the Carrier activated Slipspace inside the city. "Sir, the Carrier is trying to jump within atmosphere" Field Officer says. Forgo turns on communitcates and heard all the commanders and troopers panic. "Go after that ship and don't let it go out freely. All power to engines and Slipdrive" Forgo ordered and he gripped his chair. "But Sir, won't that shoot us past the Carrie-" "Don't matter, we need to stop it and stop it now" Forgo interrupted. Soon the UNSC _Paris_ entered the portal, not ever returning.

Once the ship flew into the portal, it flew past the Carrier as the crewmen expected and past the Halo Ring it was meant to stop at. "Sir, the Slipdrive won't shut down, it's launching us past our stop" the Pilot says. Forgo soon looked at the coordinates as the his ship's signal flew past both UNSC ships that was chasing the Carrier. "Crap, can we turn around?" Forgo asked, "No sir, by now we are out the Milky Way" the Navigation Officer complains. Soon the ship began to shake, this caused everyone onboard to panic as they knew there is possibly no way back. Forgo gets out his chair and pressed on the controls to stop. The ship suddenly drops out of Slipspace, knocking most of the crew, even Forgo out.

A few hours later, Forgo wakes up from the panel. "Report" he says, "We are out of the Milky Way galaxy, but we are in another galaxy" Crewman reported. "Get us to the closes planet and land. Once we done that, have the Marines set up a base. We need to know where we are" Forgo commands. "Yes, sir" the Navigation Officer says. "Also get me the Chief Engineer" Forgo says as he sat down. Unknown to him, a cylindrical Gray Warship drew near them. Soon one of it's cannons fired on the Frigate, hitting the fin of the ship. Forgo gets up and see the ship firing red bolts at them. "Contact any ship that is willing to help us, Weapon Officer, activate the Weapon systems" he ordered. Soon the Paris-class Warship turns and intercepts the enemy. "Fire MACs" Forgo ordered, soon the Frigates fired it's MAC cannon. the Blast pierced through the warship, disabling it. "Sir, the ship deployed fighters" the Field Officer says as he monitors the battlefield. "I need all Longswords to be deployed immediately, get the 50mm Self-Defense Cannons online also" Forgo ordered as he watched the firefight. UNSC _Paris_ soon fired it's 50mm cannons at incoming fighters as the Longswords flew in and attacked then enemy warship head on.

Soon three Dagger shaped warships jumped in and supported the UNSC Frigate, destroying the enemy starship. Forgo soon open comm with one of the warships. "Thank you, I'm glad help has arrived, who am I talking to?" he asked. "This is Barriss Offee of the Galactic Republic, and you?" she asked. "Captain Forgo of the United Nations Space Command Naval Corps" Forgo responded. "I never heard of the United Nations Space Command, are you a new mercenary group?" she asked. "No ma'am, we are a military force for Earth, but we was launched from our jump and now our drive is down" Forgo says. "Is it okay to enter your vessel?" Barriss asked, "Will you be a harm to us?" Forgo then asked. "No, we will not harm you and your crew" she says, "Good, see you when you arrived" Forgo says as he turns off comm. "I think we have another first contact" he says as he walk to the hanger.

Once he enters the hanger, he sees a shuttle enter into the hanger bay. Forgo turn to his Marine Captain "Make sure she don't do anything that can endanger us" he says, the Captain nods and contacts his Platoon. Fargo and a squad of Marines soon stops in front of the shuttle. Barriss walks down the ramp along with white-armored troopers and three robots. Forgo stares at her good looks, blushing as she gets closer to him. "Captain Forgo?" Barriss asked, Forgo snapped back to life and looked at her. "Sorry, just thought of someone else" Forgo says, Barriss slightly blushed as they walked to the drive. "So, Captain Forgo, how old are you anyway" Barriss says as they walked. Forgo knew she is trying to ease tensions and make a conversation "I'm only 26, and you?" he asked. "I'm about 18, I was put into command when I was 17" she says. "Wait, you mean to tell me that you rise to the ranks within a year. Well, why should I judge, your strategy saved me and my crew. So they must made a good choice" Forgo Says, this made Barriss smile. "Thank you" she says, Forgo nods to her before they reach the drive. "Well here we are, the Slipspace Drive" he says. Barriss looks out the room, everything looked damaged as she looks. "What happened?" she asked, "Well all power was on the Engines and Slipdrive, this cause it to shoot past out stop and overload it" Forgo say. "Give my droids a moment to repair it and we can head to the capital" she says. "Sounds like a plan" he says.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

When Barriss and her droids got the engine repaired, she meets Forgo on the bridge as he overwatched a study team. "Um... what are you doing?" Barriss asked, "That warship that attacked us, where did it come from" he asked. "Confedrate System, they are a military mainly comprised of droids with commanders being living people" she says. Forgo sighs, "Contact the study crew, have them back on the ship" Forgo ordered. "Yes sir" the Communication Officer says. "Thank you for repairing our Drive, you can meet up to your homeworld. We'll use the coordinates" Forgo says as he turn to Barriss. She nods "Well see you soon" She says. She then left to the hanger. Forgo watched as she flies back to her ship. "Sir" Navigation Officer says, Forgo turns to him "Something wrong?" he asked. "Yes, Coordinates are a different language, nothing in our database" The Officer says. "Alright then, contact the commander and we'll follow her" Forgo says.

In the Venator-class Destroyer, Barriss lands inside the ship. Once she leaves the shuttle, Ahsoka ran to her. The girl is about 16 at the time, but shown the the size of a well developed woman. "Hey, what's up?" She says, "Besides meeting a Captain of the ship that can disable a Drednought, nothing much" Barriss responded. Ahsoka grew interest of the ship "What do you mean 'disable a Dreadnought', I thought it was a Frigate" she says. "I thought so too, but as I repair the slipdrive, I went through the systems. Tell me, have you heard of a Magnetic Accelerator Cannon?" Barriss asked. "Sounds like a tough weapon" Ahsoka says as she crossed her arms. "Well, it is, the cannon's shell is fast enough that no ship with shields can pierce it" Barriss says bore walking. "okay, and I sense something else is on your mind" Ahsoka says as she ran in front of Barriss. Barriss sighs in defeat "Their Captain, he's very sweet and strategic for his age" she says. "What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked in confusion, "Well, you know how all of out Admirals and Captains are near 40 to 50s right?" Barriss asked. "Yeah, kinda creepy" Ahsoka says, "Well, this Captain is only 26, being the youngest with a very high rank in his military" Barriss soon blushed slightly. Ahsoka sees it and her eyes grew "Your in love with him, are you?" Ahsoka asked. "What?! No, I just think he's cute, that's all" Barriss quickly responded. "It's okay, I won't tell. Plus, he owns a powerful ship, so we can't attack him" Ahsoka says patting Barriss's shoulder. A Clone trooper came to them, "Ma'am, the UNSC ship is requesting for them to follow us" he says. "Well, you got more time with him too" Ahsoka says as she walks off.

Once the _Paris_ got it's team back, it followed the Three Venators to a dark red planet. "Sir, the planet might be the capital due to the city size of it" Field Officer says. "Wait until Commander Offee give us a go ahead to land planetside" Forgo ordered to the Control Officer. Soon Barriss spoke "You're clear to land, just be careful of civilians" she says. This confused Forgo until he sees that there are flying cars on the planet. "I can see what she mean by be careful" the Navigation Officer says. "Yeah, one hit and that person is dead. As for our systems" Forgo says. Soon the UNSC Frigate flew to a docking station. The _Paris_ was soon cleared to land inside on of the vacant lots, once landed the tunnel plugs into one of the Paris-class Warship's airlocks. Soon Forgo and his squad of Marines arrived as a black jedi comes to them. "Greetings, I'm Mace Windu. From our reports, your ship was able to disable a Dreadnought with one shot and hold off against enemy fighters" Windu says. "That's us" Forgo says, "Can you follow me please" Windu asked. Forgo nods and turn to his Marines "Have a Pelican follow me to where ever he's taking me with a squad of Marines" He ordered. The Marines nodded and walked back into the Frigate. Soon Forgo enters the Gunship use to transport the Jedi and flies to the Temple, soon a D79I Pelican flies from the Frigate and follow the gunship.

Inside, Windu asked questions. "So, where are your crew from?" he asked, "Milky Way" Forgo responded. "Can you explain how the Frigate can disable a Dreadnought so easily?" Windu soon asked. "Tactic we used called the Keyes Loop" Forgo responded as a Pelican flies side by side with the gunship. A trooper turn to Windu, "Sir, I think he's setting a trap" he says. "No he's not, he's just cautious of us. I know that feeling" Windu says as both ships land inside the Temple's hanger. Soon Windu leads Forgo and his Marines to the Chamber. "Forgo, I recommend you keep your troopers out here" Windu says. Forgo nods and motion them off. Windu soon enters with Forgo and sits in his chair. Forgo looks around and see Barriss stand off in the corner, "So, Captain Forgo. Can you explain the events leading to your rescue?" the Orange headed one asked. "My ship went past our stop and arrived near a planet. We plan to set up a base of operation, but the Confederate's warship engaged us. We fired back damaging it, then contacting any ship that is nearby. Soon it's squadron was deployed and we was able to hold them off until Commander Offee arrived and saved us" Forgo says as he stand before the Council. "Not From this galaxy, you are" the Green one asked. "No sir, in fact, jumping here has disabled our Slipdrive" Forgo says. "Master Yoda, might I add that his help can be useful if he can damaged ships like this?" the Blue Girl says. Yoda nods "Help will you, Captain Forgo?" Yoda asked, "Yes, I just need to database of people and locations to fit us in" Forgo requested, Yoda nods "To the Republic, you are welcome".


	3. Chapter 3: Mission to Umbara

**Chapter 3: Mission to Umbara**

In the UNSC _Paris,_ James Forgo and his crew sits as they watched out the view. "Captain, we have a mission" Communication Officer says, "Pull them up" Forgo says. Soon the orange haired man came up. "General Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Forgo says, "Captain, I've got something for your first mission. Commander Offee and Commander Tano are being deployed to Umbara to break the blockade, your ship seem capable to destroy enemy ships. They will be placed among your crew" Kenobi says. Forgo smiled a little before he turns it off, soon both Barriss and Ahsoka entered the Bridge. The Crew salute the teenage commanders, "Don't worry boys, we're not as strict as our masters" Ahsoka says. The team eased up, "Now we do need to know your Officer's names" Barriss says. "Oh, yeah" Forgo turns to his Navigation Officer. "This is Richard, he tells us where we are and where we stop" he says before turning to his Weapon Officer "This is Fred, he controls the Weapons on this ship" Forgo then turns to his Communication Officer "This man, is Matthew. He helps with Communication, mostly to avoid entering unnecessary chatter" He soon points that the Driver "That is Phillip, he controls the Frigate. Like steering" He then turns to the female Chief Engineer "That is Sarah, she deals with Repairs and power of the ship" Forgo says. "I see, and your troopers and Pilots?" Ahsoka asked, "Commander William commands them, we carry about 2,000 Marines and about 300 Special Troops" Forgo says. "Okay, then lets get started" Barriss says. Forgo turn to his Pilot "Let's get out of here and to Umbara. Soon the UNSC Frigate leaves it's space and flies into atmosphere, once there, two Acclamator-class warships flew next to the Starship. "This is General Skywalker, I'm glad we have support for this mission" Anakin says, "I'm glad to be of help, just head in when I clear them out" Forgo says. Soon the fleet jumped to Umbara.

Once the small attack fleet arrived, they was soon engaged by the enemy warships of the Confederates. Forgo turns to his crew "Fred, activate the MAC cannon and target the Confederate Dreadnought. I need pilots in their crafts and fly after the enemy starfighters" Forgo ordered. Soon the Paris-class warship fired on the enemy fleet, using it's 50mm guns to destroy a Banking-clan Frigate that was too close to it. Soon the cannon fired onto the Dreadnought, permanently disabling it. The attack allowed the two Assault Ships carrying clones and 4 jedi to land onto the planet. "General Skywalker, your packages has been delivered" Forgo says, "Good, See you on the flipside Captain" Anakin says before signing off. "Barriss, you can return to the ship?" Forgo asked, "Can't, enemy fighters are on me" She says. He looks out to see Barriss's figther being attacked by a swarm of Droids before they broke off, her fighter began to float off as the squadron return to the battle. "Ahsoka, can you reach Barriss on time?" he asked, "No, and if I could, we don't have room here" she says as she attacks more enemy fighters. Forgo rushed to a Pelican and took off, leaving the Frigate to continue fighting. Soon the crew began turning the ship for a Broadside strike.

Once Forgo's Pelican reached Barriss's disabled fighter, he put on a ODST armor for space use and attached the ship to the magnetic clamps and head towards her canopy. "Forgo, is this a good idea?" she asked. "Trust me, this can work" he says as he enters the Pelican and flies towards the ship. Once he lands, he ran to her cockpit and pride it open. "Thank you, I don't know how long I'll last" Barriss says, "Well, your welcome and uh..." Forgo says before getting nervous. Barriss removed his helmet and kissed him, this caught him by surprised before they part. "Sorry, it's just that..." Barriss began to panic, Forgo held onto her "Relax, lucky for you, I feel the same" he says. Barriss calms down "You have?" she asked, "When you first enter the ship" Forgo soon smiles. "Sir, enemy fleet has been destroyed, we can return home" Adam says. Barriss gave James a weird look "Oops. Forgot about our Field Officer" he says nervously.

When the _Paris_ return back to Coruscant, Forgo and Barriss heads to the temple to debrief. "Thanks to Captain, our troops has an easy landing and cleared most of the enemy fleet out" Anakin says, Windu nods "Your ships seems invaluable to the Republic, even though it uses Slugthrowers" he says. "Thank you sir, we tend to make sure any of our allies gets home safely" Forgo says. Soon Senate guards enter the room, "State your business trooper" Luminara demanded. "Chancellor Palpatine request the Captain to his office" The Guard says. The Jedi was about to intervene when Forgo raised his hand, "Tell him I'll be their, but my Marines needs to stay with me" he says. The Guard nods and left the room. "You don't mean to tell me that you're okay with him doing this" Plo Koon asked, "To start a fight, no need" Forgo says before leaving.

Once he and his men arrived into the Chancellor's Office, Palpatine got up and smiled. "Captain Forgo of the UNSC, correct?" Palpatine asked. "Yes sir, glad to meet you" Forgo says as they both shake hands. "So glad you decide to come, I thought the Jedi would keep us from meeting each other" Palpatine says as he sits down. "Well, I want to stay on everyone's good side. Besides, you seem safe to debate with" Forgo says, soon a Marine approach Forgo. "Sir, Jedi gave us another mission" he says. "Well sir, I would love to stay and chat. But when the war is on, I have to be called in" Forgo says, "Don't worry, I know how a soldier should be acting" he says. When Forgo and his squad left, Palpatine's smile became a frown as he contacts his apprentine. "I want the ship targeted, don't attack any of the Republic ships until Forgo and his men are dead" He ordered, "It will be done my Master" Count Dooku says.


	4. Chapter 4: Actions

**Chapter 4: Actions**

Forgo looks out on the slipspace stream thinking. Richard soon called out, "Sir, we are near the target site" he says. "Good, Matthew, contact the Marines and get a Pelican ready" Forgo ordered before leaving the bridge. In the hanger bay, Barriss and a Squad of Marines plays Tic-Tac-Toe. "Seems I won again" Barriss says, "Well, I guess you can't beat a Jedi" Sally says as she gets up. Soon Forgo comes in with his ODST armor, "You guys ready?" He asked. "Yes sir" Sally responded. Barriss stopped them, "Wait, UNSC Captains can join the battlefields?" she asked. "No, but since James is still young, the UNSC gave him permission to join the fight" Sally replies. Soon the team enter the Pelican and took off.

Outside, UNSC _Paris_ along with Dropships and Fighters flies towards the Prison in Kadavo. Once Forgo's Pelican lands, he and his team pushed into the prison as the Frigate bombard the Prison's defences. In orbit, Plo Koon watched from his Ventar-class Destroyer before contacting the strike team. "This is Plo Koon to Frigate, make sure the ship don't destroy the supports" Plo ordered, "Don't worry, we got this" Richard says as Longswords flew in and intercepted Zygerrian Fighters. Soon a D77-TCI Pelican lands and picks up General Skywalker and his Captain as the Marines reach the slaves. Soon the Frigate flew under it with Ahsoka on top, "Okay people, fire cables" Forgo orders. The Marines soon used the Grappling hook attachment and pointed at the ceiling. Once they fired, they swung down to the Frigate and help the Slaves down. "Come on Move, Move!" Sally yelled as the Pelicans land on top of the Frigate. Once all the slaves was accounted, the Pelicans took off to the Venator. Forgo reenter his ship and began to fly off. "How far are we from the Prison?" he asked, "We are about 5 miles from it, why?" Adam asked. "Phillip, turn the ship around and have the MAC barrel pointing at the Prison, Fred, prep the Cannon" Forgo ordered. "Sir, firing a MAC in atmosphere can cause some damages in our area" William says. "I don't care, this barbaric act must end. I need this recorded also" Forgo says. William activates the ship's camera and points it at the Prison. Soon the Frigate's cannon fires, destroying the Prison and causing a massive shockwave.

Plo Koon watched the battle from above and became disappointed. Soon as the Frigate reach space, Plo Koon's ship blocked them. "Captain, can you tell me what was that?" he asked. "General, it's a way to show that we will not ignore this barbaric action of anyone" Forgo says. Ahsoka came up to Plo Koon and listen, "Captain, that is not how we do things" Plo Koon says. "Well that is how the UNSC does it" Forgo says before ending the call and jumping out of the system. "What's going on?" Ahsoka asked, "I don't know, but the Jedi must know" Koon says.

When UNSC _Paris_ reach Coruscant, Barriss was entering her fighter. "James, should I have to go?" she asked, "Barriss, the Republic needs you. As for us, we'll see if we can find someway home" he says. Barriss kissed Forgo, "I'll miss you" she say. Forgo thought "So will I, and I will always love you" he says. Soon she took off as the Frigate left the system. When she lands, she sees several Jedi and Clone troopers boarding the Gunships. "That's odd, what's going on?" Barriss asked herself. As she heads to her quarters, Ahsoka stops her. "Ahsoka, what brings you here?" Barriss asked, "I need to know something" Ahsoka replied. "Like what, I don't think you'll get much from me" Barriss says nervously, "Just tell me what is going with that Captain, and nothing will happen" Ahsoka says as she placed her hand on her lightsaber. Barriss looked at her then at her lightsaber before Force Pushing her and ran. "Barriss is a traitor, I repeat, Barriss is a traitor" Ahsoka says as a squad of Clones ran to her aid. Barriss contacts the ship and hide.

In the atmosphere, Forgo watched as the ship was about to make the jump. But before doing so, it was caught in the tractor beam. "What is God's name?" Forgo says. He looks out to see the Republic's new ship, the Interdictor-class Destroyer. "Matthew, contact that ship!" Forgo ordered, Matthew tries to contact the fleet, but they was ignored. "They ignored my hails, what's going on?" he asked. Soon Barriss called, "Lt. Matthew here" he says. "Matthew, where is James?" she asked. "Captain, this call is for you" Matthew says, Forgo picks up "Captain Forgo here" he says. "James, the Republic are after you. Ahsoka tries to attack me" Barriss says. Forgo looks at the ship. "Fred, fire on the Destroyer" he ordered, Fred looks at him in concern "Sir, is that a-" "Just fire on the freaking ship" Forgo yells. Soon the Paris-class Frigate's 50mm turn to the ship and fires, breaking the shield and hull on it. Soon the beam let go and the Frigate turn back towards Coruscant and flies in. "Why would the Republic become hostile?" Phillip asked as he dodges the coming fleet, "Might be the destruction of the Prison" Fred says. They soon see Barriss coming in with her Fighter, "This is Sally, and we have the package" Sally says as Barriss's craft lands. "Let's get out of here" Forgo ordered. The Frigate soon went full speed out the city and into the atmosphere, soon jumping into Slipspace.

Luminara watched as the Frigate retreats, she soon contacts the council. "This is Master Luminara, can I have permission to intercept the ship" she asked, "Permission Granted, oh and Skywalker and his padawan will join you" Windu says. Once Luminara's ship meets with Anakin's fleet, they jump in pursuit of the Frigate.

 **Please rate and comment if you enjoy this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Growing Military Power

**Chapter 5: Growing Military Power**

 _ **You guys know how I named James as Forgo in the first few chapters, well let's go by his first name now.**_

After escaping Coruscant, UNSC _Paris_ is forced to run from both Separatist and Republic Forces. Day after day, the enemy gets close. Only to run into mines, traps, and neutral sectors. Captain James Forgo watched from his bridge as the Frigate jumps to another sector, "Sir, the Republic has jumped after us. They are watching our every move" Adam says. "I know, but we need to keep going. With no way home, we need to find a deserted Planet to hold our ground in" James says, "What about Geonosis, drop the Republic there" Richard asked. "To risky, I heard after the second battle, they kept that planet secured" James says as he starts messing with a device found near the Ruin Arcadia. "Well, no neutral system will help us, they feel that both sides will be on top of them if they kept us. Plus some had the Republic's Senators there" Fred says as he checks the weapon system. Soon the device James played with activated, and soon opens. "Sir, what is that?" Sally asked. "Looks like a beacon, and it gets brighter" James says, "Sir, let me see that" Richard says. James hand Richard the beacon and soon opens to two missing UNSC ships, "Sir, I think we found help" Richard says.

One location is where a modified Phoenix-class Warship is as it floats near Kashyyyk. Forgo has UNSC _Paris_ fly in close to enable communication, "This is Captain Forgo of the UNSC _Paris_ , can you respond" James says. No one answered, "This is Capt-" "We heard you, Just happy that you're here, are there any other ships with you?" Serina says. "Sadly no, We are looking for any UNSC vessels ourselves, are you good to travel?" James asked, "No, we lost our Slipdrive when we destroyed a Shield World" She says. "Okay, head into the planet and land somewhere that no one can see you, we are heading to a wreckage to salvage it" James says, "Roger, good hunting Captain" Serina says before landing the ship on the planet surface. The Frigate soon arrive to Charon-class Frigate wreckage, on the side, it has " _FORWARD UNTO DAWN"_. James studied the ship, remembing it was in the Battle Of Earth. " _Forward Unto Dawn_ , what happened to you" James asked. "sir, we are receiving a hail on that ship, listen" Richard activated the speakers. "Mayday, Mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 _Forward Unto Dawn_ , requesting evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization Victor 5-3-Sierra-117" the voice says. "Sounds like the Covenant took them out, but never finish the job" Fred says, "This don't seem like it was destroyed by plasma fire, more like Slipspace rupture" Adam says as he studies the ship. "Don't matter, we'll rescue any survivors and salvage the slipdrive it has" James says before leaving the Bridge.

In his quarters, Barriss reads the books James had. As she reads, James came in. "James, uh... hi" she says, "Barriss, I know your reading what I have. No need to hide it" James says as he get his armor on. "Sorry, it's just that I'm scared" Barriss says as she gets up and grabs his ODST helmet. "No need, we lost the Republic for now, and the Separatist are keeping them busy" James says as he straps his chest plate on. "Okay, what's going on anyway?" Barriss soon asked. "We found another UNSC ship, and a wreckage that can be useful for us, we plan to take anything in the wreckage and supply both of ships" he says. "Well, can I come" Barriss asked, James looked at her. "Sorry, it's just tha-" "Sure" he says. Barriss looked back at him, "Just don't get any of us killed" he says. "Okay" Barriss responded before giving him a quick kiss. An hour later, six D77-TCI Pelicans fly out of the UNSC _Paris_ onto the destroyed Frigate. Once they landed into the hanger, a blue A.I appears. James and his team approach the A.I as it spoke. "Hello, I'm CTN 0452-9 Cortana, are you here to save us" She asked, "Yes, I'm Captain James Forgo of the UNSC _Paris_ " James says. "The missing Paris-class Frigate? Where we're you guys?" Cortana asked, "We overjumped our destination, but now we need the survivors, A.I and the jumpdrive" James says. "I'll awake him now, and the Frigate is yours" she says.

Once he was awaken, John gets out his pod and looks around. "Cortana, what's the situation?" he asked, "UNSC Forces found us, it was the missing Frigate and they also found another ship that was missing since the beginning of the war" she says. "Good, what else?" John asked, "They want the Slipdrive, You and supplies. Seems they found a enemy that worked with them, but turned on them in the end" She continued. "Just like the Gravemind" John says as he gathered his weapons and meet with the team. James and other male members load the equipment onto the Pelicans as the D96-TCE Albatross collects the MAC shells that remains and transport them back to the ship. Soon John meet with them, "Captain?" He says. Forgo stops and puts the container down and walks up to the Spartan, "John-117, Spartan II, am I correct?" he asked. "You are, and are we able to get back to home?" John asked. "Sadly, no. We don't know how to and plus, we only have enough to get us around a few systems or less" James says. "I see, so we have no way home" John asked. James nods in a 'No' Gesture. "Alright, well it's good to be out of here" John says. "You got it, now help us with the Drive so we can repair another ship" James says. John nods and goes to the Drive station.


	6. Chapter 6: Mandalorian Mission

**Chapter 6: Mandalorian Mission**

After gathering the supplies from the _Forward Unto Dawn_ , the UNSC used the wreakage to build a small base along with _Spirit of Fire's_ Firebases on Tatooine. They soon built landing pads for the Support Ship and the Frigate, and a gate to defend from Raiders. James watched from his bridge of the massive base that was built. "Sir, we are set. Should we have our ships leave?" Richard asked, "In a moment, I would like to talk to a leader that don't want to be involved with the Republic or Separatist" James says. "I know who" Barriss says as she enters the bridge. "You do?" James asked, "Yes, Duchess Satine of Mandalore, she currently have a terrorist issue and both parties plan to use that to their advantage" she says. James looks to Richard, "Contact Anders and heave her prepare the ship" he says. "Yes sir" Richard says. By night time, the UNSC ships left the planet and jumped to Mandalore.

Satine walks to corridors as Obi-Wan follows, "Look, I'm telling you, joining the Republic is not the answer" she says. Obi-Wan sighs, "Look ma'am, if you want these terrorist gone, then you should join the Republic to allow the Jedi to handle this" he says. She was about to protest when her guard came to her, "Milady, the ambassadors of the UNSC have arrived" he says. "UNSC?" Satine asked, Obi-Wan knew what the guard meant and walk away. Outside the temple, James and his squad stand near a D77-TCI Pelican as they wait for the Duchess. "Are you sure this will work" James asked Barriss, "With her, all she want is the issue handled" she says. Soon the Duchess arrived, "Hello, I'm Duchess Satine, what can I help you with" She asked, "We heard you have a terrorist issue, and we want to help" James says. "What, you need me to join you people too?" she asked, "No, not really. We know how it feels to deal with the Republic, and we want to hurt them badly" he responded. "And how is that?" Satine asked while crossing her arms, "We'll handle your terrorist issue with no charge, you just need to allow us passage to any trade planets" he says. She thought for a moment, "And how will this help me?" she soon asked. "Your people will be left alone from the Republic and Separatist alike" James responded. "You have yourself a deal and a ally. What do you need?" she asked, "Just to keep things covered as we work" James says before entering his Pelican. She reenters the temple and watched as the Dropship leave.

In the Venator Star Destroyer _Resolute_ , Anakin talks to his Master on the UNSC. "Got it Master, we'll be there in a few hours" Anakin says. "What's the situation, Skywalker?" Luminara asked, "The UNSC arrived to Mandalore this morning, seems like they are trying to make allies" He says. Luminara think for a moment "At least it's a Frigate, not much of a threat unless provoked" she says, "Actually, another ship has appeared" Ahsoka says when entering the Bridge. "What do you mean?" Anakin asked, "The Wookies reported another ship with the UNSC symbol rising out of their waters and leaving towards space" she say. "So a double Jeopardy, how fantastic" Anakin says. "Then we need to deal with them before the UNSC makes their presence on here" Luminara says before leaving the bridge.

After raiding a Death Watch camp, the UNSC Marines scout around the base soon finding the leader and his assistant. James in his ODST armor walk up to them, "You guys are under arrest under Mandalorian Laws, you are hereby order to stand down or face death" he says. "Death Watch are never afraid of you fools" Pre Vizsla says, "Well you'll learn how to, my men are spread out across the Planet looking for you and your rivals. Once this is over then you all will be turned in to the Duchess" James says before knocking him out. "Sir, we have a issue" Adam says. "What?" James says as he looks up. Soon three Venator Warships jumped into the system. "Crap, Have the _Paris_ and _Spirit OF Fire_ stay hidden and use MAC cannons on them when the opportunity arrives" James ordered. Soon several LAAT/i gunships land and Clone Troopers marched over to the Small UNSC Platoon. James pulls out his MA5 and fired on the coming enemy troops, "All Forces, hold this ground and keep them away from the Prisoners" James ordered. Soon the Republic Forces began to falter. In the Bridge, Anakin and Luminara watched the battle, but Ahsoka was looking for something else. Anakin notices, "Something wrong, Ahsoka?" he asked. "Master, how did the UNSC get here, because I don't see their ships" Ahsoka says. "Your right, since we've been here, I haven't seen a ship or patrol. Could you think they abandon them?" Luminara asked. "Possibly, a Frigate and a Support Ship can really do any damages to a-" "Sir, we have a massive enemy forces from East and NorthEast of our location" A Clone Crewman says. "Are they warships?" Anakin asked, the Crewman looks "No sir, smaller. Fighter size" he says. Before Anakin can say a command, the UNSC Longswords had bombed a Venator escort. Soon a squadron of Shortswords fired missiles onto another Venator's bridge that controls the fighters, disabling it. "We need to fall back, we can't hold out ove-" Ahsoka was soon interrupted when a MAC shell pieced the hull of their Star-Destroyer. They look out to see the UNSC _Paris_ _and UNSC Spirit Of Fire_ flying towards them firing MAC rounds, the Clones below saw this and retreated to their gunships before the Venator jumped out of the system.

Back at the Temple, the Duchess debrief the UNSC commanders on their success. "I humbly thank you for your capture of the terrorist, now I need to figure out how I can explain this to the Republic" she says. "Look, if they become a issue, just contact us" James says. "Thank you, but tell me, how did you do that?" Satine asked, "Do what?" James replied. "One, get a Jedi among your ranks, and two, defeat the Republic when your fleet has a 2 on 3 advantage" she asked, "Well, anyone can be outsmarted, I've done it to everyone, as for the Jedi... We are together" he says. "Oh.. I see, well have fun building your Empire" she says as the UNSC board their Pelican and left.


	7. Chapter 7: Diplomacy and Control

**Chapter 7: Diplomacy and Control**

In the Council, the Jedi debate on how to handle the UNSC's growing power. "Master Windu, with all do respect. We can't go after them until we know how to go against their weapons" Obi-Wan says, Shaak Ti leans forward, "These are slugthrowers, how bad can they be"she asked. "They destroyed one ship, disabled another ship, and Skywalker's ship was close to coming apart when he landed" Plo Koon says. This made her become quiet, "And the ground troops?" Windu asked. "Several wounds deep into their bodies, no way to heal them" Luminara says. "A war, we have. New Threat, handle we must, Peacefully, it will be" Yoda says before turning to Skywalker. "Escort Padme you must, locate the UNSC" He added, Anakin bowed and left with his padawan.

On Tatooine, James laid in his bunk with Barriss as he caress her. "What's going to happen now" she asked, "We just need to hope nothing happens" James says as he kissed her. Soon his comlink blinked, James gets up and opens. "Captain James here?" He says. Barriss laid on the bed as he talked to another contact. "Okay, got it, give the UNSC ship our coordinates and have it arrived" he says before hanging up. "What is it?" Barriss asked, "Another UNSC ship jumped here by accident. UNSC _Strident_ " James says. Moments later, the Strident-class Frigate lands onto the pad along with two other ships next to the massive UNSC base. Soon the Captain of the ship met up with James and other UNSC commanders. In a small resturant, the Commanders meet. "Hello Captain Lincoln of the UNSC Strident, I'm glad I can find other UNSC nearby" he says. "Awesome, I'm Captain Forgo and over here is Captain Cutter" James says. "Wait, you two are the UNSC Captains that went missing in the War" Lincoln says, "Sadly yes, how is Earth, did we win?" Cutter asked. "Yes, but at a cost. Earth was attacked and we lost New Mombasa and Voi along with Eastern Africa, but the Covenant had collapsed thanks to the Elites" Lincoln says as he sips on his drink. "So two cities are lost, how many died?" he asked, "At most, over 23 billion at the end of the war" Lincoln says. "I see, so have you got contact with anyother UNSC ship in this galaxy?" James asked. "Fortunately Yes, I've massed a Fleet of missing UNSC ships, we had to tow some and by the looks of this place, you scrap them" Lincoln says as he hands James the list. "This is enough to make a fleet of 3" James says, "Yes, very useful for us" Lincoln says. "Call them in then, we'll need the force" James says as he got up. "You got it" Lincoln says before pressing on his Comlink.

After meeting the Captain, several UNSC ships have appeared. Some are old, others are brand new. From Epoch-class Carrier to the Stalwart-class Frigate. James watched as the base grew into a city. "Sir, a group from the Hutt clan wants to see you" Richard says as he meet with his Captain. "Keep them out the gate" James ordered, he began walking to the the gate. Once he arrived, he sees an army of Bounty hunters and 3 Sandcrawlers. "Can I help you" James asked. "Jabba the Hutt wants the city and your ships, if you agree, we'll allow you to live" Bib Fortuna said. James laughed at them, "Tell Jabba that he can do better than that" he says as D77-TCI pelicans equipped with Rocket launches flew towards the Henchmen. "You'll regret this" Bib says, "Alright, tell him bring whatever he go" James says. Soon Bib left back to the Palace. "If what Barriss says is true, have Pelicans with Scorpion Tanks ready, we'll destroy the Palace" James ordered. Adam nods to him and contacts the Ground Force.

In the Jabba's Palace, Senator Padme Amidala and her escorts talk to Jabba of a thorn on his back. "So you want the Republic to handle the issue to keep the hyper-lanes open" She asked. "To ka say de low" Jabba replied, "He says, yes that they will stay open" His translator says. "Well, General Skywalker will see to that" Padme says. The Hutt nods as they leave. "Why do we have to fight these people, for all we know they fear us" Padme says, "Not after what happened in Mandalore, they took out a Task Force with a Frigate and a Support Ship" Ahsoka says. "True, that is why we should alert the couni-" Anakin was interrupted by a low hum. They soon look out to see 5 Pelicans drop M802 Scorpions with James getting off one of them. "Form a line and target the Palace" he ordered, soon Padme ran to the UNSC forces. "Wait" she yelled, this caught Jame's attention. "Hold your fire" he ordered as the Senator stops in front of him. "Hello I *Panting* I'm Senator Amidala of the *Panting* Of the Republic" she says, James sat her down and gave her some water. "What can I do for you Senator, as you can see, we need to destroy this 'Jabba' before anyone in our city gets hurt" He says, "Look, can you please spare the Hutt and return to Coruscant?" Padme asked. "Well, that I can not do, as you can see. This planet wanted him gone and from what I heard, he supports Slavery" James says, "but the Republic enforce no slavery" she says. "Then tell me why every time I enter the city of Mos Eisley, I see slave trade" James asked, Padme kept her mouth shut from his question. "Alright, All tanks open fire" James ordered. Soon the Scorpions began firing on the Palace, demolishing it. Pelicans soon fly in to pick off any straggers that tried to run for safety. Somewhere else, Ahsoka and Anakin watched as the UNSC picked off any runners. Soon they sneaked into Padme's starship and wait for her. Once she arrives, she sat down and cried. "How can they do this?" she asked, "Well, now we know they don't tolerate Slavery" Anakin says as they took off. Ahsoka watched as James set up a camera and records himself.

The broadcast was soon put up across the Galaxy. "This is Captain James Forgo of the United Nations Space Command, I have come to you with this" he says as he show Jabba's now destroyed Palace. "Now, I know everyone wanted to deal with him for money, lanes, and goods. But now none of that will be done by him" James says as he was soon contacted. "James here, okay, yeah, thank you Cutter" he hangs up. "Well, seems I've been promoted to Commander in Chief, now I'm here for this. Any neutral systems that feel the Republic or Separatist breathing on them have to worry no more, as for this day forth, Tatooine is under UNSC control and is ready to help anyone" James says. "Price is free, just give us the lanes and location to all trading planets" He says. Count Dooku watched as James makes his speech, soon the Jedi Council watched in displeasment. "Plus, you have no need to worry, we won't dominate you or anything. All we are is peacekeepers and any slavery that us known will be punished, like the Zygarrians and the prison" he shows a clip of UNSC _Paris_ destroying a Slave Prison with it's MAC Cannon. "Now, if any Republic Forces wants to go after us, then come" James says with a threatening tone. The Broadcast soon ends. While several Planets in the Outer Rim and that are neutral are cheering for the New Power, both Governments show anger to the UNSC. The Jedi soon debate on how to handle this threat. Dooku soon receives a call from Darth Sidious, "Yes, my lord" he answered. "This new power is a issue, I want it handled properly, or we'll lose our chance for an Empire" he says, "It will be done" Dooku responded.


	8. Chapter 8: Influence

**Chapter 8: Influence**

On the planet Onderon, a group of rebels engaged Separatist troops as they advance. "Hold your ground" Lux ordered as he and his allies fired on Droid Forces. "Lux, what are we going to do, we can't hold out here any longer" Steela says as she fires her sniper rifle at a Super Battle Droid. "Fall back, head to our last line of defense" He ordered, soon him, Steela, and the other rebels fall back into the caves. Inside, they debate. "The Droid army is hitting us hard everytime we get outside" Saw says as he soon pulls out a map. "Lux, try to strike here, maybe we can easily harm them-" "Then what? Get pushed back like last time" Steela yelled to her brother. "Fine, you do this, I can't take it" Saw says before accidentally run into something metal. He knocks on what was in front of him, "Hello, sorry for what the Spartan did. He's a silent type" James says as he walked from behind the Spartan. Steela looks at him "Who are you?" she asked, "I'm James Forgo, at your services" He says while bowing. Lux turn to him, "So, it seems you're here to keep what you promise to the Galaxy" he says in a serious tone. "Correct, I just need permission to enter." James says ashe cross his arms. "Why?" Steela soon asked, "Because the Republic don't approve an additional competitor, I'm here to fight for you only to get to Trade Planets" James replied. "What planet did you come from" Lux asked, "Tatooine, it's no longer a wasteland, by now from the Metal found in the planet, it's a powerful system" he says. "Well, what can you give?" Steela asked, "I'm here to be an ally to you, in return I want to get to trade planets that can give us income" James says. "Fine, you're in. How long do we have to hold out?" Steela asked. "This is James Forgo to UNSC Carrier _Epoch_ , you are allow to enter" he says on his comlink.

As the UNSC Carrier enters orbit with two Frigate escorts, Longswords was soon deployed carrting EMPs. They soon began dropping them near cities and Recharging sectors in the planet. Once the Droid Forces in the planet are disabled, UNSC Pelicans with Marines and Cleanup Crews flies in and lands. Steela, Lux, and Saw watched as the UNSC moves in by force, they then turn to James as he walks up to them. "Now don't be shocked, EMPs last only for 2 days" James says as he lean on the balcony. "How come I never thought of this?" Saw asked, "Because the Republic didn't want to supply it, all they want was for you to fight a prolong war that will end in deaths" James says in a harsh tone. "I see, I'm only concern for one thing" Lux says. "And what can that be?" James says, "How will Ahsoka react" Lux soon asked. The group soon looked over to see Ahsoka with her arms crossed, "I knew you'll be here, just didn't expect it to be so soon" Ahsoka says. "Well, you see. I'm going to keep my promise rather the Republic likes it or not" James says before walking past her. "What makes you so special?" Ahsoka screams, "Because your Jedi and Republic lost sight on what they should do" he turns to the Spartan "John, order the Marines to storm the city and capture the King, he will be judge in our courts" James ordered. "On who's authority?" Ahsoka asked, "Mine" James soon says before leaving the base.

In the temple, they contacted Ahsoka. But when they contacted her, she was thinking. "Padawan Tano, is there something wrong" Windu asked, "No Master, something was on my mind" she says. The council looked at each other, "Explain" he demanded. "The UNSC Commander arrived today and cleared the planet of Droids with a Electromagnetic Pulse. He told the Rebels the reason why he helps them is because, we can't keep up with present issue and it has me thinking. What have we been doing since the war began" Ahsoka asked. "Padawan Tano, you are in no position to question us" Windu says before ending the call. He then turns to Shaak Ti, "I want Tatooine under Republic control" he says. She nods before leaving the room. "These people are making it harder to handle the War" he says to himself.

In the orbit of Tatooine, Shaak Ti's fleet arrives. "I want all Forces to be on alert, the UNSC could hit us any moment" she ordered. As her fleet move closer, she sees four stations in orbit. "Why would they leave them undefended" she asked herself. Unknown to her, her group had traveled into fire range of the Station's defenses. Before she can give another order, a Venator that was escorting her was destroyed by a MAC round that pierced through it's hull. "What in the For-" An Acclamator-class Warship was destroyed by 50 mm cannon. She began to panic as she began to lose ships, "Get us out of here" she ordered. When her fleet moved into position, A Cruiser blocks them as another frigate came behind the Venators and disabled the engines. She soon summons her Lightsaber as gunfire was heard inside the elevator. Soon a Squad of ODSTs pushed in and killed all the troopers and surround the Jedi. When she was about to began her last stand, their ODST Leader entered. "Who are you?" she asked, the Commander removes her helmet. "I'm Barriss Offee of the UNSC, at your service" she says. "Barriss, what are you doing with these... fools?" Shaak Ti asked, "I live with them now, as you can see. I'm no longer a Jedi, but I'm a member of something that will be great" Barriss says. "But you are part of the order" Shaak Ti says as she move toward Barriss. When she grabbed Barriss's arm, other ODSTs aimed at her. "Stand down ma'am" One of them ordered. Shaak Ti looked at Barriss, "It's time for you to come with us. You need to understand why the UNSC are doing this" Barriss says as she snatch her arm back and put on her helmet.


	9. Chapter 9: Senator Meeting

**Chapter 9: Senator Meeting**

As the UNSC _Paris_ return from Onderon, James thought for a moment. He wonder how the UNSC react if they knew he made another colony out of the wastelands of Tatooine. When they was close to home, he sees two Venators and 5 Acclamators destroyed and floating in Tatooine's orbit. "I guess the Republic didn't take me serious" he says as the Frigate enters atmosphere. Once he lands into the city of Port Federal, James heads home. When he arrived, Barriss was in the room writing on the new Prisoner, He comes up to her and kiss her on the cheek. "How you doing, love" he asked, "I'm doing well, was Onderon successful?" she asked. "Yes, since most of the troops are Droids, and EMP done the trick" James says as he sat next to her. "I see, did you see the wreckage on your way here?" Barriss soon asked, "Yeah I did, so what Commander decide to test the Cannons?" he asked. "A Female Jedi named Shaak Ti, she sent a invasion force large enough to conquer the planet" Barriss says. He smiles as she finish writing, "If you excuse me, I need to deliver this and then we can talk" Barriss says as she left the room.

In the Council, the Jedi received news of Shaak Ti's capture. "Troubling times, we lost two Jedi to the UNSC" Plo Koon says. "We only lost one, the other left the Order to join them" Windu says. Soon Padme came in, "Senator, can we help you with something?" Luminara asked. "Yes, I want to know if you are willing to talk to these people and get them on our side" Padme asked. "You mean submit to them" Windu asked, "No, I mean have them help us with the Separatist" Padme replied. "Let us think on it" Windu says, "Thank you" Padme says before leaving. "She is right, they did Liberate Onderon with what Ahsoka calls them, EMPs" Plo Koon says. "True" Windu soon think about it, he then had an idea. "Have Senator Padme go to Tatooine" he ordered. Soon Padme took her Yacht and fly out to Tatooine, "So Senator, what can we do while you talk to the Leader of the UNSC" Ahsoka asked. "I don't know, you can see what their culture is like" Padme says. "Just don't cause any trouble while we're there" Anakin says.

Once the trio arrives, a UNSC Charon-class Warship approach them. "This is UNSC Charon, explain your name and intentions" The Captain demanded, "This is Senator Padme Amidala of the Republic" Padme says. The Frigate was quiet as it circled the Senator's ship, Ahsoka became nervous. Soon the ship flew back into formation, "This is UNSC Charon, you are allowed to enter" the Captain says. As Padme flies to the city, Anakin was shocked to see how new the city looked. "Seems so civilized" Ahsoka says, Anakin watched as the ship soon lands to see a UNSC uniformed Twi'iek Officer along with a squad of Chiss troopers. "Senator, welcome to Tatooine" the Twi'iek says as he slightly bows. "Thank you, are you an escort?" Padme asked, "Yes, it's important that the Jedi don't ride with you sadly" The Officer says. "How come?" Anakin asked with a serious tone, "Due to the current issue of the Republic, any Jedi that comes here has to stay with the ship or stay out of our offices" the Officer says. "I see" Ahsoka says before sensing something "I feel Force-sensitive children on this planet, a ton of them" she adds. "Yes, LTGen Offee says the same. But she strictly ordered the children to stay here and not be dealt with by any Jedi" He says. "But these children have a potential of bein-" "Of Being Robots to your control, something the UNSC will never allow" the Officer says before leading them to the Warthogs.

In the capital building, James and Barriss along with a squad of UNSC Marines marched through the corridors of the building. "James, what's the point of talking to the Senator?" she asked, "If the UNSC is to grow and survive, we need to have the Republic agree to a treaty that can keep them from Tatooine" James says as they walked. "But we can hold out against them, especially with your ships" Barriss stops James. "Barriss, we only have 12 active ships with no replacements. The Kuat System is best known for making ships for the Republic, but they won't agree to our deals" James says calmly as he wraps his arms around her waist. Barriss breathe for a moment "I'm sorry, it's just that this treaty could put a bad name for us" she says. "It's fine, everything will go as planned" He says before they enter the room.

Inside, a Senator from the both Separatist and Republic sat waiting for James to arrive. "Welcome to Tatooine, Senators" James says as he sat in his chair. "Ah, Govenor James. So happy to talk to you in such short notice" San Hill says. "Yes, it's nice to see you, Mr. Forgo" Padme says. "Now, you two are here to talk to me, who wants to start?" James asked. San past James some documents, "The Separatist Alliance would like for your planet to join us, along with that for you to support us" San says. James reads them and became disgusted, he looks towards Padme. She also past some documents and notes, "The Republic would appreciate for the UNSC to return to the Republic. Also, besides against my terms, allow the Council to collect any Force-Sensitive children you have under watched" Padme says. James looks at both of them and sighs. "I thought you people will give me something to think about, but asking me to join one of you two is not the answer" he says as he gave their papers back. "No Deal, and if you don't like it, get use to it" James says. "This is not how it suppose to go, you suppose to choose a side" San yells . "Well, the UNSC is a independent Group and will not join any other groups in your war" James says. "But you show how the Republic should act an-" "And nothing will change my mind, So good day to you two" James yelled as he left the room.

Once Padme got outside, Ahsoka was sitting near the wall as Anakin slept. "How did it go?" Ahsoka asked, "Terrible, I guess asking him to join the Republic was never a good idea" Padme responded. Soon both girls hear a humming noise to see a UNSC Frigate taking off with a part in tow. Soon James comes out with Barriss, Ahsoka looks at them as she clutched her fist in anger. Once the trio left the planet, they soon see the UNSC constructing shipyards near the Defense Stations. "So he's preparing for war" Padme said in sadness before putting the ship into hyperspace back to Coruscant.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle of Tatooine Part 1

**Chapter 10: Battle of Tatooine Part 1**

When Padme and the Jedi returned, she was called to the Council. Once she arrived, she enter the Council Chamber. "Senator, how was the meeting" Windu asked. "The UNSC won't allow it, they claim that they don't have to join sides to be protected" She says to them. Windu sighs as he gently rubbed his faced, "This means we need to do it by force, the Chancellor expected the UNSC to make a treaty with us" Windu says. "But they didn't sign a treaty to the Separatist" Padme says. "It won't matter at the end, if the UNSC expand to a sizeable force, they will make the Clone War last longer" Plo Koon says. Soon Anakin and Ahsoka enters the chamber, "Master, we have an issue" He says. "Skywalker, what's the meaning of disrupting the talk" Windu says. "Let me show you" Anakin says as he hands Master Windu the Pad. "In other news, the planets of Mandalore and Onderon has come to Tatooine and sign the treaty to help UNSC buildup power in return for defense. The King of Onderon even proclaim to wanting to join the UNSC as a state" The reporter says. This cause the Jedi to look at each other, "Get Master Secura and any available ship in the military, we will invade Tatooine" Windu says.

In orbit of Coruscant, 26 Venators along with 30 Acclamators prepare to head to Tatooine. Soon one ship join the Invasion fleet, _Pride Of Core_. "This is General Aayla to all ships and troopers, we will commence battle with the UNSC and put them out the war" Aayla says as she turn to her crew. She then contacts Anakin, "General Skywalker, are you ready for ground invasion" Aayla soon asked. "Yes Master, just say the word and the 501st will handle it" Anakin says. "Ma'am, everyone is clear to jump" A Clone Officer says. "Make the jump" she soon ordered. As she looks out the viewport, she sees her fleet jumping into Hyperspace. Unknown to the Jedi, Ahsoka flies out of Coruscant to Tatooine to warn the UNSC of the coming battle.

James and his crew sat in the UNSC _Paris_ watching out for the Republic. Soon James contacts the Shipyards, "Hey, how many ships do we have in production" he asked. "You will have 8 Frigates along with 3 Destroyers under construction, Cruisers and Carriers are under study" The worker says. Soon Adam picked up something, "Sir, a single Jedi Fighter is heading here, your orders?" Adam asked. "A single Jedi won't do much" Richard says, he soon hailed the Jedi fighter as it comes. "This is UNSC _Paris_ to starfighter, state your intentions" he says. Soon Ahsoka answers "This is Ahsoka Tano, you are endanger. The Republic has sent a massive invasion fleet over here" she says. "Ahsoka, this is James Forgo, if what you say is true then they have declared war on the UNSC" James says. "Richard, have every ship back to Tatooine immediately" He soon ordered. Soon the massive Republic Fleet arrived outside the BattleStation's weapon range. Aayla watched as she sees the UNSC fleet, "3 Frigates and a Destroyer, easy" she soon says before nodding to her Officer. In the Venator's hanger bay, several Y-wing Bombers and ARC-170 Fighters prepare to take off. Soon, Squadron by Squadron, they take off after the UNSC Forces. In response, several GA-TL1 Longswords fly out and began intercepting enemy forces.

On the ground, Ahsoka lands and look up to see the battle has begun. "No, please no" she says. Soon a Squad of ODSTs surround her and aimed at her. "Remove the Saber" one of them ordered. Ahsoka removes her lightsaber and placed it on the ground. Soon the Saber flew into Barriss's hand, "Why are you here, we are currently evacuating the civilians since the Republic can't agree to us being independent" she says. "Barriss, I'm not here to fight or be an issue. I want to help you guys win and survive" Ahsoka says. "Fine, we'll allow it. But please don't harm any UNSC" she says. "Thank you, Barriss. Sorry for what I did" Ahsoka says as she lowers her head. Barriss placed a hand on her shoulder, "You was just following what you felt was right" Barriss says as she turn to her men. "All troopers, secure the city along with the Marines here" Barriss ordered.

Unknown to them, Anakin and his 501st Army lands outside the city near Mos Eisley. "Take the city, get them out the city" He ordered, his Captain came up to him. "Sir, enemy forces has strengthen their defenses" Rex says. "Then have the AT-TE Walkers cover you" Anakin says as he summons his lightsaber. In the city, Captain Lincoln watched as the Republic Forces marched towards them. "Have the Rhinos set up and fire at the enemy, then have our Scorpions blitz them" Lincoln ordered his Officer. "I need strikes at 312890, and we need our Tanks set up to prepare to push" The Officer ordered. Soon 20 M-145 Rhino Artillery Platforms set up a behind he wall and fired on the oncoming troops. As the the 501st troops advanced, they became underfire of the UNSC's artillery. As each shell hits, a sqaud of Clone Troopers was soon lost. "Push Forward" Anakin ordered, soon the infantry force charged the city gate. Lincoln watched from the gate walls, waiting for the Infantry to get into fire range. Once they was close to the city, Lincoln motioned his Garrisoned Marines to fire on them. Soon several Clones and Walkers were shot by Assault Rifles and Spartan Laser as the UNSC defends the City. "Master, we need support. Enemy troops has got us pinned" Anakin says as he and several hundred clones took cover. "Don't worry Skywalker, I've pushed past the enemy fleet and is heading to your position" Aayla says as her ship appears. Soon the massive flagship fired onto the city, soon causing the UNSC to retreat.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle Of Tatooine Part 2

**Chapter 11: Battle Of Tatooine Part 2**

As the UNSC battled on the ground, James and his Fleet battled the endless swarms of Republic Starfighters. "Fred, keep on the pressure. We can't have the Republic get the drop on us. Not now" James ordered. Soon he received a call, "James here" He says. "This is Cortana, let me get control of the Cannons, I can possibly increase it's range" Cortana says. "Alright, take control of _Century_ and _Jupiter_ " James ordered. "Yes, sir" she says before ending the call. "Sir, our MAC range has increased, both Station and Ship" Fred says. "Then let's use it to our advantage, Fire MACs" James ordered. Soon the 3 Stations along with the 4 ships fired their MACs at the Republic fleet. 12 Venators was soon lost alone with 8 Acclamators, Aayla was shocked on the UNSC's weapon range. She soon receives a Transmission, "Secura here" she says. "Master, we need support. Enemy Forces has us pinned" Anakin responded. "Don't worry, I'll be there soon" she says as she end the transmission. In the UNSC _Paris_ , James started helping his crew combat the enemy forces when he see the Capital Ship fly in. "Just like the Battle of Earth" he says remembering when a Assault Carrier broke through UNSC defenses. His frigate soon chased after the ship.

As Barriss hands Ahsoka her armor, Ahsoka felt weird. "Hey relax, it's for your safety" Barriss says as she notice's Ahsoka's mood. "I know, but it seems awkward" Ahsoka responds. Barriss chuckled. Soon she received a call from James. "Hey love, are we winning?" she asked. As they talked, Ahsoka tries to move around in her new suit. "What?! Look, I'll have my troops move in" she says as she hangs up. "Well?" Ahsoka asked, "Well you have your first mission. The Capital Ship has blew past Jame's Fleet and has set itself over Mos Eisley" Barriss says. "Sweet, when are we going?" Ahsoka asked in excitement. "In 30 minutes, right now I need to alert all my troopers under me" Barriss says before leaving. Ahsoka begans to grab her lightsaber and pistol as she exit the Armory.

Outside, Anakin and Aayla plans on the next course of action. "Master, the UNSC is getting harder to handle, they took out half my troops as they advanced to this gate" Anakin says. "I know, and the other city will be an issue to us" Aayla says as she thinks. Anakin contacts his Admiral "Yuleran, how's the battle going up there?" he asked. "Sir, the fleet is at a disadvantage. We need to retreat, stay out here and we will lose" Yuleran says. "Skywalker, this is a chance to remove the UNSC and make them submit to us" Aayla says. Anakin thinks for a moment, but then he hears something not far from them. When he turned, he sees several G79I-TC Pelicans carrying M9 Wolverine Tanks. Inside the lead Pelican, Barriss and her troops wait for deployment. "Ma'am, what's the objective?" an ODST Lieutenant asked. "We need to have these tanks set up to fire at the enemy air, clearing a path for a Spartan strike team" Barriss says as she puts on her helmet. In another Pelican, Ahsoka and 4 Spartans prepare to assault Mos Eisley. "So, Chief, what's the plan once we get inside?" Ahsoka asked, "We'll move in and clear the most toughest resistance inside the City, then Commander Barriss's Forces will come in as a clean up crew" John says as he puts a clip in his Assault Rifle. "So, Force Recon?" Ahsoka asked, John nods in response "You're in command of this assault due to your skills" John says.

Once the Pelicans that carried the Wolverine landed. Barriss sent the crew a map on where to strike. Soon several Anti-Air Tanks turned their guns at the enemy forces and fired on the oncoming forces. This Ahsoka's strike force to fly towards the city. "Okay boys, Follow Ahsoka's orders and keep your head down" Alice-130 ordered. Soon Ahsoka charged at the Clone Forces and cut a few down, she then motioned her Forces forward. As the fighting goes on in the city, the Jedis watch. Soon the 501st Captain ran to them, "Rex, did you see who lead the assault?" Anakin says. "Sir, it's bad. It's Commander Tano, she has joined the enemy. She might have warn them also" Rex says. Anakin's expression grew to anger, "I want all Clones to take her down. The UNSC don't even matter anymore" he ordered. "But sir-" "Just do it" Anakin looked back into the warzone. As Ahsoka and her troops pushed the Republic out the city. She noticed how Commandos started to join, "Careful, enemy Commandos" Ahsoka says. "Finally, some fun" Douglas-42 says as he pulls out his SMGs. Soon Ahsoka and her Spartans began to fight the Republic Commandos from Delta and Omega. As they fought, Clone-38 was able to dodge Ahsoka's saber and put her in a headlock. "Surrender, or else" he says, Ahsoka grabs her pistol and shot the Commando's leg. Forcing him off.

Outside the City, Barriss watched as Ahsoka's Army pushed the Republic out. She looks over to see another unit marching towards the city. "Trooper" she yells as he hands her a pair of binoculars. She soon sees Anakin leading the 501st back into the city, "Oh Force" she turns to her troops. In the city, Ahsoka cuts down the last Clone Trooper before turning to oncoming attacker. Once the reinforcements arrive, Ahsoka and the Spartans prepared for what's coming. Soon Anakin walks out among the group, "Why, why would you betray the Republic, your friends, and even me?" he asked. Ahsoka relaxes and straighten up "The Jedi has lost their way, they have become too corrupted in the war that I don't even know who we are anymore" She says. "But we are doing what has to be done" Anakin says as he went closer. "By invading another Force because they don't want to join you?" Ahsoka asked back in towards the Spartans. "They was a threat, they will do anything to destroy the Republic" Anakin says as he stops. "The real villian is right in front of me, and the victim is the people that is suffering" Ahsoka says before pulling out her lightsabers. "Then you're not my Padawan I know" Anakin says as he lowers his head. Ahsoka's eyes began to water as Anakin pulls out his Saber and summon a blue blade. As he looks up, Ahsoka and the Spartans can see the yellow eyes that engulfed his blue ones. Soon Anakin charged her, nearly striking her down in the spot. Ahsoka blocks and swings her second blade towards him, Anakin dodges and sped towards her. The Spartans intervene and fired on him, this resulted the 501st ARC Troopers joining into the fight.

As Barriss drives a M12 Warthog into the city, Aayla's gunship flies towards her. Soon the Jedi jumped out the aircraft and slammed into the vehilce, causing it to flip. Barriss comes out and pulls out her lightsaber as Aayla walks towards her. "By the warrant of the Jedi Order and the Republic, you are under arrest for treason" Aayla says as she points her blade at Barriss. "What treason, to join the right side? To get a chance to live like I always wanted?" Barriss yelled. Aayla ignores her and charges, Barriss does the same and both blades clashed. Aayla forced her blade off of Barriss's and underswing towards her, Barriss blocks and elbows Aayla in the jaw. She stumbles back as she recovers from the hit. When she removed her hand, she can see the blood that's on her. Barriss gets into a stances as Aayla does the same, soon Barriss charge at her, causing the blades to clash again.

In orbit, the Republic Fleet battled the outnumbered UNSC ships. Soon several Slipspace Portal open for the ships of _Epoch_ and _Spirit Of Fire_ along with their Cruiser escorts to eneter the battle. Yuleran watched as the UNSC Fleet appears, "We can't last out here, contact the Generals and get them to retreat" he says. Soon the Crew began working on a way to convince the Jedi that they have lost the battle. In the _Spirit Of Fire_ , Captain James Cutter watched as Shortsword and Longsword Fighters join the the battle. "I want to make sure the Republic regret coming here, put as much damage as you can on them" he ordered. Soon several reinforcing UNSC ships began firing their MAC cannons onto the small Republic Fleet, causing severe damage to the already damaged force.

On the ground, Aayla and Barriss continue battling each other. Soon Aayla got a request to retreat, she knew that the UNSC will get reinforcements soon. Knowing the battle is a lost, she calls a gunship. Barriss, know what's she's doing, goes after her. Once the Gunship arrives, Barriss grabs on as the Dropship flies to Mos Eisley. When they arrive, she see Ahsoka losing the duel and the Spartans being unavailable to help her. So Barriss jumps in and lands between them, Anakin raises his blade as he prepare to fight. Both Ahsoka and Barriss charged Anakin, putting pressure on him. While fighting, Anakin was able to stab Barriss in her abdomen, wounding her fatality. Ahsoka sees this and hurries to her fallen friend, not noticing Anakin boarding a Gunship and retreating.

As the battle goes on, UNSC _Paris_ battles the Capital Ship, heavily damaging it. As the Frigate attacks the ship, James notice how it began to leave. "Philip, go after the ship and don't let it escape" he ordered. Soon the Frigate began chasing after the Capital Ship before it jumped along with the remaining ships. "Crap, at least we hurt them" Richard says, James smiles knowing Tatooine is still under UNSC control. Soon a call came in, "Answer it" James says. "This is UNSC _Paris_ , what's the issue" Richard says. "Richard?! Where's James, Barriss is injured" Ahsoka says. James eye grew wide open as he heard about his love being harmed. "Get this ship towards her location, NOW!" he yelled. Soon the Frigate redirect it's course back to the Planet.


	12. Chapter 12: From Lost to Found

**Chapter 12: From Lost to Found**

For the past four days, the planet of Tatooine rebuild itself. But it's not the celebration of the victory over the Republic, but the time of sadness. Barriss Offee had been hospitalized for the past few days. With her being on life support, she knew her time is coming. Soon James and Ahsoka arrived, "Hey, I was wondering when you'll come" Barriss says in a very fainted voice. "Hey, How are you?" James asked, "I'm fine. Just glad that we won the battle" she says. "What did the doctor say?" James soon asked, "It's bad, but I'm fine with it. Ahsoka, can you step out for a moment" Barriss asked. Ahsoka lowers her head and left the room, James then turn back to Barriss. "James, I'm glad that for the past few month that I've been with you" Barriss says. James lowers his head on her stomach, this cause her to stiffen in pain. James shot up "I'm sorry" he says. She grabs his hand and looks at him. "Look, I want you to do something for me, I won't have enough time to do it myself" Barriss says. "What? I'll do anything for you" James says, "Help Ahsoka, don't let her fall because of what happens, you can do whatever you can to do it" Barriss says before laying back down. "I love you, James and I would love to spend more time with you" She inhaled on last time before dying. "Barriss? Barriss!" James yelled, Ahsoka stay outside the room and left the Hospital.

A month after Barriss death, a funeral was stated in her service to the UNSC. James and a platoon of Marines along with Senator Lux Bonteri, Duchess Satine, and King Ramsis Dendup walked along the major street in Fort Federal with Barriss' casket in tow. Ahsoka watched from the rooftop of a nearby building as they service went on. Once the funeral was nearly over, the UNSC formed a seven man line for the salute. Firing three times, they began to burn Barriss' body. Once the service ends, Ahsoka leaves the roof, only to be stopped by a squad of ODSTs. Ahsoka raised her hands in surrender, but she looks up to see James in his Admiral uniform. "Ahsoka, can we talk?" James asked. "Not today" Ahsoka sped past her, James pursue her. "Ahsoka, please" he yells, "Why should we talk? Barriss died because of me, my friend" Ahsoka began to cry. James hugs her as she cries into his shirt. "It's my fault James, it's all my fault" Ahsoka says, "Ahsoka, I never blamed you for her death. I blamed your Master" James says. Ahsoka shot up at him, "What do you mean?" she asked. "You didn't strike her down, even when you was ordered too" James says. Ahsoka place her head on James' chest, "Ahsoka, you can stay with me as long as you like. Just to make you feel better" James says as he caress her montrals. She shivers from it, James removed his hand "Sorry" he says. "It's fine, just need to get use to it" She says. James and Ahsoka laughs.

In Coruscant, Anakin and Aayla stand in front of Council to debrief on the battle. "Windu, we was able to cause damage on the UNSC Fleet" Aayla says. Windu turns to Anakin who's hands was behind his back like a soldier. "And what was you able to achieve?" Windu asked. "My troops was able to push the UNSC out of their cities with Aayla's help and kill Barriss" Anakin responded. The council became quiet, soon Luminara spoke up. "Where did you strike her?" She asked, Anakin sighs "Near the abdomen, Master" he says. Luminara sat back "She must've suffered then" she muttered. "True, there was also a state funeral for her" Plo Koon says. "They must of honored her for battling us" Obi-Wan says. "True, but we can't attack them with their moral down. We have no available ships and the good ones are defending our planets" Aayla says. "That is why we should wait" Windu says.

On Tatooine, James walked through his home. He soon stopped and peeked into Ahsoka's room, where she is asleep. He sighs before closing the door, "She's been through so much, losing her friend, begin betrayed by her allies, and now being targeted" James soon says. "All Barriss want me to do was to make her feel better, but how? She's a..." He stops, he soon look up to see the door slightly open. "Ahsoka?" he says, he enters to she her on the bed. "Hey, how are you?" James asked, Ahsoka stays quiet. "Look, I know we don't know each other much, but I..." he waited for her to say something. "You know, I wonder how Barriss won your heart" Ahsoka soon says. "What do you mean?" James asked, "What caused you to love her, to the point you made a promise that you don't want to do" Ahsoka says. James sat next to her as she looks to her hands, "I know you blamed me for her death, even when you say you don't" Ahsoka says. James pulled her towards him and hugs her. "Even if I promise her, I never blamed you. You was in the heat of battle and it happened. I didn't get enough to spend with her, but at least I'll try again" James says. Ahsoka looked up at him, "What do you mean by that?" she asked. "I mean... that... uh...I want you to be happy, in anyway possible" James says. Ahsoka gave a small smile, "I want you with me" she says. They soon put their heads close, soon their lips touched. James then placed a hand on the side of her cheek as Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck. They both soon laid down with Ahsoka on top, she removes her robe, revealing her breast, before leaning down towards James and kissing him again.

Outside, John and the other Spartans enters a restaurant without their armor and sat down. "This is damaging to the UNSC, losing their best commander" Alice says, "True, well at least she gave Ahsoka another chance to live, right Chief?" Douglas asked. "True, but it was only a matter of time. War can have it's surprises" John says as he sips his water. "But I'm wondering, how will the UNSC respond?" Alice asked. "I heard a new set of Paris-class Frigates with several fresh Halberd-class Destroyers will be put into an assault fleet lead by _Epoch_ " Douglas says. "Plus, we'll be given a new set of armor thanks to the Mandalorians that support us" John says. "So you're telling me that the UNSC has already got a retaliation force set?" Alice asked, both men nodded. "Well, the UNSC never disappoints" Alice says with a smile, soon the Spartans receive their meals.

Back in Ahsoka's room, James and Ahsoka continues to kiss as they caress each other. Soon he began to kiss her down her neck, making Ahsoka moan. Soon he stops as he looks up at her, she nods. Soon James insert himself inside her and slowly began to thrust. He soon sped up as Ahsoka began to hold onto him. He soon lift her leg and continues thrusting until she came, exhaling from it. "That *Pant* was *Pant* Amazing" Ahsoka says as she breathes hard, "Yeah *Pant* weird *Pant* Weird thing was that *Pants* I was a virgin before now" James says. Ahsoka got up, "Well, for a virgin, it was good enough. I love you James" she says smiling before laying on his chest. James smiled "I love you too Ahsoka" he says before they both slept.

 _ **Okay, now this was my first time doing something like this, so I have no clue how people will respond to this. So any questions on why I killed of Barriss or how the Republic lost the battle, anything besides something personal, you can ask. So Rate, Comment, or whatever.**_


	13. Chapter 13: UNSC Response

**Chapter 13: UNSC Response**

In Mandalore, James in his Admiral uniform, Duchcess Satine, and King Ramsis sat in the Council room with Lothalian Senator and Several Togruta leaders. "I'm glad everyone is able to come down today" Satine says, "Yes, it's very grateful to even meet the Power that hold it's own with the Republic's finest" the Lothalian Senator says. "Thank you, I'm happy to meet the Senators that want to leave both Powers" James says as he leaned forward. The Togruta leaders began to introduce themselves. The female began "I'm Alu'ka" She says, she points to the males. "I'm Malau, and this is Falow" Malau says. "Nice to meet you guys, as I said, I'm glad to meet people that want to leave the big Powers to join us" James says. Soon Satine spoke up "Thank you, now that introduction is set. Let's talk" She says. "Yes, as of currently, both Spearatist and Republic are on the verge of forming an alliance due to the fight the UNSC won in" King Ramsis says. "I know that, that's why I'm having ships going to Kamino then Genonosis" James says.

In Kamino, Jedi Master Kit Fisto was in his ship, The _Infieldment._ He gets bored knowing that there barely anything happen. "Captain, what's the status?" Fisto asked, "Nothing much General, but I'm getting weird energy readings" The Captain says. Fisto grew interest of the discovery, "What readings?" He asked. "Radiation, like something out of this galaxy" the Captain says. Soon several portals appeared in front of Kit Fisto's Fleet, "What in the Forc-" he says before a blast destroyed an Acclamator Ship. This caused him to look at the destroyed ship before turning to the coming UNSC fleet, "Now here's something fun. All troops, Battlestations" he ordered. Soon several Venators began firing their TurboLasers at the approaching UNSC Forces, in response, UNSC ships return fire with their MAC cannons and 50mm rapid-fire guns. In the Carrier, _Epoch_ , Captain Lincoln watched as his ships grew closer to the enemy forces. He soon turn to his Officer "Have all Longsword and Shortsword Fighters deployed for combat" Lincoln ordered. His Officer nods and began calling out onto the squadrons. Soon UNSC fighters flew out of the Frigates and Destroyers and assaulted the Republic Fleet, in response, Several Z-95 Headhunters are deployed. As the Battle continues, The _Spirit Of Fire_ , jumped into the system and flew past the UNSC. IT soon used it's Deck guns and 55mm cannons against the Republic Forces, then flies to the Kamino surface.

When the Phoneix-class Warship appeared over the city. It fired it's MAC guns onto the Acclamator ships that was landed, destroying them. Once the ships and most of the Republic equipment was destroyed, UNSC Pelicans flies down to the surface and dispatch Marine and ODST troops. "Move move move" An ODST Sergant says as his troops disembark, they soon fired on remaining clone defenders. Soon the UNSC began pushing Republic Forces into the city, bombarding them. Once the city was damaged enough, several UNSC troops was evacuated as ShortSword fighters fly in and destroyed the City's Pillars. Causing the Cloning Facility and several thousand Kaminans to sank in the ocean. Kit Fisto watched as the city was destroyed. "They are insane for this, Captain, get out out of here" He ordered, soon the _Infieldment_ and several other surviving ships jumped to a safe system.

In another part of the Galaxy, Several Destroyers and a single Valiant-class Cruiser appeared near the Geonosis. "Sir, by this count. Most of the population are most insects and droids, no human or anyother species" a Officer says to his Chiss Captain. "I want this fleet to activate protocol X, these creatures are nothing but parasites that must be terminated" he says. Soon every ship opens up their Missile pods, soon each ship fired it's Archer missiles onto the planet surface. Every Geonosian ran into the caves as the missiles impacted the planet. Towers crumble with newborns in them as the missile blew through them, several was crushed by falling debris from each building. Soon the UNSC ships opened another set of pods, deploying it's Shiva-class Nuclear Missile onto the planet. As each one hit, a mushroom cloud appeared on the surface, causing severe surface damage. Several caves began to collapse on top of Geonosian queens and several hiding Geonosians near them. As the planet was soon turn to rubble, radiation poisoning killed off remaining Geonosians on the surface. Ending the species as a whole.

Satine became horrified at the attacks, "Why did you do this?" she asked. "I'm sorry, but as part of protocol, these things are disgusted across the galaxy" James says. "Will this happen to everyone?" The Lothalian Senator asked. "Fortunately, no, This is targetted only for the Kaminians and Geonosians. Anyone else will be genocide" James says. Everyone in the room relaxed, "What will this do to both the Republic and Separatist?" Malau asked. "Hopefully, cripple them to surrendering" James says. "You mean to tell me, you had to commit this act to harm the Republic?" Alu'ka asked. "This is a once in a lifetime type of deal, we won't do this again to any other planets" James says. "I believe the young man, all he want is the Republic and the Separatist to leave the UNSC alone" King Ramsis says. "Well, you'll have to damage their ship yards for that" Falow says. "I know, but they are deep in their territory, a easy chance to lose ships ourselves" James says. "Yes, after what the attacked did, they will use every last ship to defend what they have" Satine says. "Which is why we wait till tensions cool down, maybe th-" "This is Senator Amidala of the Republic" Padme says. James groan "Not her again" he mumbled. "Look Senator, we are busy talking about the actions" Satine says. "I know, which is why I came to inform you that the Separatist surrendered and will join the UNSC along with supply anything to show their support" Padme says. "Impressive, and the Republic?" James asked. "They will continue the war, which is why I'm leaving them sadly" Padme says. James walked near her and kneeled down, "Don't worry, you won't ever regret this. You'll be given everything a Senator needs" he says. "I just wished Anakin would join me, but he's so focus on this fight that I had to... to.." Padme began to cry. James knew what she meant, so did Satine. "I know you love him, and one day, he'll understand" James says before motioning her to follow him.

 _ **Well, the Separatist has decided to not fight the UNSC, but join them. Sadly, the Republic won't do the same. Along with that, a relationship has to end because of it. As the UNSC grows, their enemies become more hostile than ever.**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Blood Monster

**Chapter 14: The Blood Monster**

Three days after meeting with the leaders of Lothal and Togruta leaders. James and Ahsoka walks down the street talking. "So, you mean to tell me that now the Geonosians are extinct?" Ahsoka asked, "Yeah, I guess putting a Chiss Commander in charge of a fleet was a stupid idea" James responded. Ahsoka looks to the blue skyscrapers, "Impressive architecture, something the Republic can't even dish out" Ahsoka says. "Well, I want to make it easy at first, but as Species came in and Mandalore supplying us metal and building material for Military and Political protection, we was able to develop quickly. And with the Separatist surrendering to us. It boosted our economy and territory" James says. "Life seem better here than the Jedi temple" Ahsoka says, "When it comes to making sure everyone has a chance to live" James began to stop. Ahsoka stops and turn to him, "James" She says. "Sorry, just really want to avenge Barriss for what Anakin did" He says with his fist clutches. Ahsoka grabs his hands and place her head on his chest. "I know, I want that too" Ahsoka says.

In Coruscant, Anakin and his new Padawan Katooni trains in the training room. As both blades clash, Katooni was able to dodge her master's strike. Once finish, Anakin began to smile at his new apprentice. "Good job Katooni, You hold out against me longer than Petro" he says. Katooni bows and sat with the other Padawans in the room. "Now, the key to a good fight is to not slow down, your enemy can take advantage to it and use it against you" Anakin says as he paces around the room. Soon a Knight came in and whisper in Anakin's ear, "Well kids, class is closing early" Anakin then motions Katooni to follow him. In the war room, the other Jedi debate with each other. "So, what's the issue?" Anakin asked. "Well, with the Separatist surrendering and Geonosians eliminated, the Republic can only hold out for so long, unless you do something" Obi-Wan says. "Me?! What about the others" Anakin asked. "Shaak Ti is imprisoned, Kit Fisto can't engaged them, and Plo Koon is gathering children" Obi-Wan says. "I see, so who is available?" Anakin soon asked, "Your with me Skywalker" Anakin turns to see Mace Windu walking into the room. "If the Republic can't destroy them, then we will go in" Windu says. "Awesome, so where are we going?" Anakin asked. "We will assault Mandalore, our Spies says Governor James will be here" Windu says. "Lets go then" Anakin says as he, Katooni, and Windu left.

In orbit, a fleet of 40 Venators sit in orbit waiting on their leaders. Once the Gunship lands, the Three Jedi heads to the bridge. "Everything set General" Admiral Yuleran says. "Launched" Anakin ordered. Soon every ship jumps into hyperspace towards Mandalore. As the fleet travel, Anakin turn to Windu. "Will Ahsoka accompany the Governor" he asked. "Yes, which is why you should allow Katooni to fight her" Windu says. Anakin looks to Katooni talking to a Phase- 2 Clone trooper of the 501st. "Yes Master" he soon says. Soon the Fleet arrives where a massive UNSC fleet of 3 Cruisers, 8 Destroyers, and 20 Frigates sit in orbit. "The UNSC grew quicker than I expected" Anakin says, "True, have your fleet fire at the ships while we land on the surface.

On the ground, James puts on his ODST armor as Ahsoka puts on her new Mandalorian armor. Soon the Spartans enter, "Sir, enemy dropships are heading towards the city" Douglas says. "Spartans, I need you to lead a platoon of Marines against the Republic Forces, make sure they don't secure landing points" James says. Soon the Spartans left the room. "What about me?" Ahsoka asked, James turns to her "I need you to protect the Duchess" James says as he looks onto Barriss' Lightsaber. "Okay, please be careful" Ahsoka then kiss James before leaving the room. "Time to end this" James says as he put on his helmet. As he walked out, James entered into a Pelican full of ODSTs. His Pelican soon joined with the other Pelicans that is heading into the warzone. "Sir, what is your order?" A ODST asked, "Make sure the enemy don't advance too deep into the city" James ordered. Once his Pelican landed, he and the other ODSTs engaged the 501st Army. "Push at them, kill as many as possible" James ordered. As they pushed, the Jedi lands. When Anakin sees James killing his troops, Anakin turn to Katooni. Soon both Jedi join the fight, charging towards James. When James sees them coming, he switched his Assault Rifle for the Lightsaber, summoning a blue blade. Soon Anakin strikes first, which James blocked and kicked him in the stomach. Katooni then tries to ambush him, which James dodges by rolling away from her. Anakin and Katooni soon surround him, before both of them jump at him. James rolled again and gets into a stance. "James, you seem to be good a swordsmanship" Anakin says, "2552 when a colony was attacked, two enemies attacked me. I took their swords and fought many others before retreating" James says. Anakin smiles "Impressive, I wonder how Barriss would like it" he says. James froze, "Still affected by her death I see? Well, did she die quickly or just suffer" Anakin says. Katooni turns to him "Master, is taunting him a good idea?" she asked. "Don't worry, it's not like-" "I'm going to KILL YOU!" James yells. Katooni turns to him "As you was saying?" she says.

Ahsoka paced around the room as Satine equipped her pistol, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes, even if I'm a pacifist. Don't mean I won't defend my home" Satine says. Ahsoka soon felt something, "James" she says quietly. As they was about to leave, Windu enters into the temple with his purple blade summoned. "Going somewhere?" he asked before getting into a stance. Ahsoka past her second blade to Satine, "Hope you're good with a sword" Ahsoka says. "No need to worry dear, Mandalorians learn that as a child" Satine says as she summons a light green blade. Soon the combatants fought.

Outside, Anakin and Katooni block each strike as James attack them. As they block, Jame's strikes becomes more vicious. "Why did I taunt him if he's going to be like this?" Anakin says. "No need to worry about that Master, we just need to- AHH!" Katooni yells as she lost her arm. James turns to Anakin, removing his helmet to show the blood red eyes. Anakin was shocked and for the first time, afraid. James soon charges Anakin with lighting speed. Anakin quickly blocks the coming strike as he can feel the Blood Rage in James' soul. Soon 501st Clone Troopers came between the combatants, allowing Anakin to recover. As Anakin retreats he turns to see James slaughtering the Clone troopers, "What type of Captain is he?" Anakin asked himself. He takes Katooni and carries her to a Gunship, "Let's get Windu, NOW!" Anakin says as the ship takes off.

As the Gunship hurry to Mace Windu, Anakin looks out to see James running across the city near the ship. James then pulls out his MA5 Assault Rifle and fires on the gunship. Anakin and the clones duck from the gunfire. Anakin soon takes out the DC-17 blaster and fires at James, but was blocked as James pulls out Barriss' Lightsaber. This slows James down, soon the Gunship fires into the temple. After blowing through, he sees Windu, Ahsoka, and Satine fighting. "Master, we need to retreat" Anakin says. "Why, what's the issue" Windu asked. Soon James burst into the temple, "SKYWALKER!" James yelled. "Skywalker, what did you do?" Windu asked, "Taunt him, now he's bloodthirsty" Anakin says. James then charges at Windu with blade out. Windu blocks it, but then sees James eyes. The Jedi Master was soon filled with fear of the UNSC Captain. When James tries to strike him again, Windu dodges and jumps onto the Gunship.

Once the Gunship left, James was about to chase them when Ahsoka and Mandalorian guards hold him down. Satine takes James' sword and holds it with her. "James, James. It's me, please calm down" Ahsoka commanded. James began to scream as he tries to break free, Ahsoka then holds him to a wall. "James, Please!" Ahsoka yells, James red eyes turn to Ahsoka as she hold him. Ahsoka's body weaken as she drops him, James dashed to her before he stops. "Ahsoka" he says as he got onto the ground. James began to cry as Ahsoka crawls toward him, "James" she says. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka" he says. She gets into a sitting position and pulls him to her chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he says as he sobs. Ahsoka began to cry as she can feel his pain. Satine and her guards watched as the Captain cries, "Is he okay now?" she asked. Ahsoka looks to her, "Barriss death is hurting him enough that..." Ahsoka stops as she looks to James relaxing. Soon the Spartans enter the capital, "The Republic is retreating, what are they talking about. the Blood Monster" Alice asked. John stares at James, "They are talking about James" he says. Both Douglas and Alice looked at him, "What do you mean, Chief?" Douglas asked. "James is the UNSC's attempt to make a Spartan without argumentation. But what it did was turn him into a insane monster, all it takes was to make him angry" John says. Satine nods before turning to the couple. James soon wakes up and looks around, "Ahsoka" he says. Ahsoka rubs his hair before the Spartans picked James up, "You might want to come with us to calm him down" John says as they walked.


	15. Chapter 15: James' Past

**Chapter 15: James' Past**

James continues to remember the battle, even the comment Anakin said about Barriss. As he looks to the mirror, he continue the last thing Anakin said about her. "Did she die quickly or did she suffer" was playing over and over. James' eyes became red and he punched the mirror, shattering it into pieces. The damage caused Ahsoka to enter into his room and pull him out the bathroom. "James, can you relax, please?" she asked as she place her hand on his cheek. James eyes cooled to his brown color, "Sorry, It's just... Did I harm you?" James asked. "No, but the eyes had caused me to feel weak and afraid" Ahsoka says as she walks out the room. James held on to her arm, she turns to him "Thank you, for helping me" he says. Ahsoka smiles "We need to help each other" she says as she kissed him. She then left the room.

Ahsoka soon meet up with John as he talks to the other Spartan-IIs. "Chief, can we talk?" she asked. "Sure, what's up" He says as he motioned the other Spartans off. "I want to know more about the project done on James" she says. John began to clan his armor, "James was meant to be a Spartan-III, but due to his mutation. ONI felt it was not necessary, especially on him" John says. He takes Cortana's chip out and cleans it "Halsey knew something about him would make him more capable for war, but she didn't see it" John says. Ahsoka sat down as she grew interest, "What they never expect was that his rage goes beyond human. So they installed a serum that modified his emotion" John says. "So what does that means?" She asked, "He can have light anger fits at times, but as he developed. He's different, when he fought, the Elites didn't stand a chance" John began to sat his equipment down. "Even a Brute was easily killed by him" John added, "Are they the strongest of your enemy?" Ahsoka asked. John nodded in a yes gesture. "Then what?" She asked. "ONI plan to put him out of fighting on the ground and put him up as a Admiral. But by how he got here, his anger flared up" John says. "What about the Battle yesterday?" Ahsoka asked. "That is the true power of the serum at work, his sadness and anger can lead to someone getting killed" John says. Ahsoka began to worry about him, she dated him for only two weeks and feel that she lost him. "Barriss death is what allow the serum to operate fully, so if this 'Anakin' comes around him again. Let's hope the medicine they use here can revive him" John says before leaving.

Ahsoka walks back into James' room where he sleeps. She starts to check on his body, only to find really red veins to appear. "James, how could they" She asked, she didn't know that the Captain was looking at her. "Ahsoka, I wanted to tell you, and Barriss. But I was afraid on how you both would feel about me" James says. Ahsoka lays next to him and smiled, "After what Chief told me, I'm not scared of you. I just want you to be okay" She says as she kissed him. James pulled her unto his lap and caress her body, he soon kissed on her neck. He then removed Ahsoka's shirt as he laid her down, he began to kiss on her chest before removing her bra. Ahsoka removed his shirt before throwing it on the ground. As they kissed, James stops before getting up. "Something wrong?" Ahsoka asked, she soon began to see his red eyes. James got off and hold onto his head, Ahsoka hurried to him and made him look at her. Once his eyes return to normal, James sighs. "Sorry, I can't contain it now" James says. She kissed him again, "It's fine, I have an idea" Ahsoka says.

On the balcony, James and Ahsoka sat with their legs cross. "This helps a Jedi stay at peace, just need to clear your mind" Ahsoka says. James closed his eyes and breathe, he began to remember the war back in the Milky Way, the test performed on him and many others. James quickly opened his eyes, he looked around and sees himself sweating. "It's too painful to do, my past is too much" He says. Ahsoka placed her hand on his cheek, "Now try it" she says. Once James closed his eyes, Ahsoka closed hers. She soon appeared inside his memory, she checks herself to see she's in her Jedi robe. As she walks, she came across when he was born. June 5, 2526. She enters to see he's on Harvest when the civilians evacuated the planet. She watched as civilian ships were destroyed by purple warships as they take off, she soon see James as an infant with his parents. As they board the craft, an Sangheili fired his Plasma Repeater at James' mother. This cause her to drop James, the infant began to cry. When the father came, He was killed quickly. Once the killers got close to James, Ahsoka was about to try to stop them when a Spartan attacked them. He kills the attackers and carry a symbol '117', the Spartan picks James up and looked at his parents. Soon other Spartans came to him, "Chief" they said. "So Chief had saved him when he was born" Ahsoka says to herself.

It soon fast forward to when John trained a 5 year old James. "Hey Dad, when will I see you guys in a fight" James asked, John smiled "Real soon, real soon" He says when an older woman entered. James ran to her and hug her leg "Hi Mom" James says. "Hi, how's John training you?" she asked, "Perfect, I want to be a Spartan just like you" James says. It soon fast forward to when James was 10, "James, how do Mendez do for you?" John asked as he entered. "He was fine, wish he would ease up" James says. "As a Spartan, you'll need to train hard" John says.

Soon it fast forward to when he was 14. Ahsoka approach the group as they surround the container, "Is this test a good idea, mother?" John asked. The woman nods, "We need to know how capable he is" She says. Soon the test began, James shook violently before he stops. Last thing she sees is the red eyes, "James, no" She says. Soon it fast forward to the Battle of Reach, James and John has their armor on and is walking to the others. "James has grown up so fast" one of them says, but Ahsoka sees the worry look on John's face. Once they entered the station, One of the Spartans was harmed. This causes James' eyes to turn red and he charged them. Killing and mutilating his enemies. Soon James was subdued by other Spartans and was taken to ONI where they put a serum in him to calm him down. Soon he was relaxed enough to let go, John turn to his mother. "Why would you make such thing on him, he's too dangerous to be deployed" He yells, "Which is why he'll command a ship. UNSC _Paris_ is the only ship that can take him. Once he's on board, he'll never see you for a while" she says. Soon James hugs John for the last time in months, "Be safe, James" John says. James nods as he enter the UNSC Frigate.

The memory soon end as Ahsoka takes her hand off of James. Her eyes began to water, "My god, James" was all she can says. James hugs her as she soon cries onto his chest, "Now you know" James says. He lets go of Ahsoka as she calms down, "The only reason John cared was because he adopted you" Ahsoka says. James chuckled lightly "Funny thing was that he was 15 when he took me in" he says. Ahsoka smiled at him, "I bet it was hard" she says. "For him, he has no experience with a infant. So Halsey had to care for me as John trains me for his free time" James says. They soon kissed again, "James, I want to know" Ahsoka says. "Sure, what's up" James says, "Are you okay to try again?" Ahsoka soon asked. James smiled as he picked her up bridal style, then head back into their room.


	16. Chapter 16: Change in Power

**Chapter 16: Change in Power**

In the Coruscant, Anakin visits the Chancellor. Anakin walks down the halls, remembering the conversation he and his wife had.

 _Anakin returns home after a talk with the Council, "Padme?" he says. "Annie, welcome home" She says. They hugged and kissed, they soon part. "What happened?" She asked, "The Council plans another deployment against the UNSC, mostly before they strike back" Anakin says as he looks out to the view. "This war with the UNSC is becoming pointless, has the Council plan to at least make peace with them" Padme asked as she sits on the couch. "Calling for peace would mean the UNSC has won, so the Council can't allow that" He says as he sits next to her. "But what they are doing is throwing lives at them, getting them killed quicker" Padme says. Soon Anakin turned on the HoloNews, "IT would be a the best weather Coruscant, in other new-" The report soon got a call. "Well folks, we got something new for the news..." The reporter says as her voice became filled with sadness. She motion the crew to put up the footage. The Video shows a Phoneix-class Support ship attacking Kamino Cities as UNSC troops engaged Clone defenders, "This was Kamino about 3 hours ago, here it is now" She says before showing a video of the city underwater. Padme covers her mouth in shock as Anakin leans forward. "We also got something from Geonosis" She says as a video appeared of UNSC ships firing missiles onto the planet. Soon the Destroyers began firing nukes onto the planet, killing everyone on the surface. "Casualties of both of these attacks are high, over 2,000,000 Kaminians and 500 Hives full of Geonosis" She says before the camera cuts. "Those bastards" Anakin yells as he threw the remote at the wall. Anakin turn to Padme, "We have to surrender, or they will have no choice but to kill us all" she says. "The Council won't let this threat win, never" He says. "The let's leave, find a better life" Padme says, "I can't leave, I must stay and fight" Anakin says. "But what about me?" She asked as she gets close to Anakin, "I need to make sure the Republic is safe" Anakin says. Padme's eyes water as she went into her room and packed her things._

"They took everything from me" Anakin says as he stops in front of the door. Once he enters, Grand Admiral Tarkin and Palpatine was talking. "Ah Anakin, nice for you to come" Palpatine says, "Yes a very enjoyable time" Tarkin says. "You called me here, so what's new?" Anakin asked. "Your Jedi comrades are wasting our resources on this war" Tarkin says, "Yes, and I plan to take their war power from them, would you agree" Palpatine asked. "Yes, mostly due to them not having any idea of what we are fighting" Anakin says. "Well then, I would like for you to do something for me as a friend" Palpatine says. "And that is?" Anakin asked, getting uncomfortable with the Chancellor's request. "The Jedi must be put in their place, so you will lead your unit to secure them" Palpatine says. "And the others?" Anakin asked, "They will be detained, or face charges of treason" he says. "So General Anakin, are you up for this? Are you ready to show your support with the Republic?" Tarkin asked. Anakin thought, then looks toward them. "When do we begin?" He asked.

In ships, the Admirals along with their clone supporters engage the Jedi Commanders, arresting them. In several battlefields, UNSC Recon Forces watched as Clone troops stun the Jed, then place them in Force Collars and handcuffs. "We need to contact the Govenor" One of the Marines says, the unit soon retreated. In Tatooine, Governor James Forgo and his lover Ahsoka Tano along with other officers talk to the UNSC Major as he explains the change in power. "So, the Republic decided to detain their Jedi commanders" James says, "I feel it's a good choice for them to do so, besides your wife, Prisoner Shaak Ti, and Commander Barriss, the Jedi aren't capable for leading armies against us" Captain Lincoln says. "True, but we must stay alert incase the Republic plans to continue the war" Captain Cutter says. "My army is already on that, several Firebases across the Outer Rim are put on alert and several reported of sending out Patrols" The Major says. "Good, now we need to wait, send Padme along with Lincoln and Ahsoka to Coruscant. I want to see if they plan to end it" James says. Padme (an elected War Officer) turns to James, "That sounds easy, but I don't know if the Republic is ready to see me just yet" she says. "I think they are if they are changing guard" Ahsoka says. "True, but this might be a sign that the Republic will collapse soon" Lincoln says. "Agree, so I want the Republic to know that we can help" James says before the meeting ended.

In the Hanger bay, Ahsoka escorts Padme to the UNSC-built Corellian Cruiser. As they walked, Padme notice a slight lumb on Ahsoka's stomach. "Hey Ahsoka, every since you was with James, has anything happen between you two?" She asked. Ahsoka looked at Padme, "What do you mean?" she asked. Padme thought, but then decide on something else. "Nothing" Padme says. "So. How will you think Anakin will feel if he sees us?" Ahsoka asked, Padme looked away from Ahsoka. "That I can't answer correctly" she says as they board the ship. Soon the Corvette takes off with Longsword escorts, once reaching atmosphere, UNSC aircraft flies away allowing the ship to jump to Coruscant. James turn to his officer, "Have Phillip prepare the Frigate, if that Anakin Skywalker sees them both, it will not be a very pretty picture" he says.


	17. Chapter 17: A Trap

**Chapter 17: Diplomacy**

As Padme's Corvette jumps into Coruscant, she wondered how her ex-husband will react of her presence. "This is command tower to UNSC vessel, land in the Spaceport" The Clone Controller ordered. "Yes, sir. Landing now" She says. Once the ship lands, Padme and Lincoln walked out the ship to the now redressed Anakin. "Councilwoman Amidala, welcome" Anakin says in a deep tone. Once Ahsoka left the ship, Anakin stares at her as she walks to the transport. Once inside, the group heads to the Senate building. "So, Master Skywalker" "General Skywalker Ma'am, Jedi are no longer allowed to be in command of Military" Anakin interrupted. Padme looks out the window, watching as the city past. Once they land, they was escorted by Coruscant Clone Guards into their pod. Once in, Padme turn to Lincoln. "Okay, let's not cause any drama or draw attention" Lincoln ordered, Padme and Ahsoka nod as the meeting began.

In orbit, UNSC _Paris_ stayed out of Republic's Radar range. "Sir, we have arrived" Philip says. "Good, Richard, keep comlink to any UNSC personnel on the planet" James ordered. "Yes, Governor" Richard says as he typed on his keyboard. "Sir, do we wait until the meeting is over or when the ship leaves the system?" Philip asked. "Once all UNSC diplomats are out the system" James says as he left the bridge. "Sir?" Fred asked, "Contact me if an issue comes up" James ordered. Fred nods as he watch the Captain leave the bridge. When he arrived in his quarters, he began to remember when he first showed Barriss his room.

 _"So, this is your room?" Barriss asked as she enters. "Yes, not the best for a Captain, but kept me comfortable" James says. His room has only a bunk and a dresser for his clothes, there is a set of books near his bed. Barriss picks up one of them, "The Great Gasby" She says. James came up to her "Yes, I usually read it to relax" He says as he takes the book. "Interesting, I thought I'm the only one in the universe that reads books like crazy" Barriss says as she sits down. "I use to think that, but I found out my adoptive father also read books when he's not training me or has time" James says as he sits down. "Do you know what your real parents are like?" Barriss asked, James shakes his head. "My dad tells me that they died when he found me" he says. "When was the last time you saw him?" She soon asked, "It was back a few months ago, during a battle. He boarded a Cruiser that stayed behind. I boarded a Frigate that was ordered to retreat from battle" James says. "I see" Barriss says as she placed her head on James' shoulder, James smiled as he gently rubbed on Barriss' violet hair._

"You would love to meet him if you knew"James says. On the surface, the Chancellor talks about the war. "I understand your hatred of the UNSC, but understand that it was a way to make the Jedi leave them alone" Palpatine says. Padme leans in as she listen to him. "Just know this, the war can now end. With the help of General Skywalker and many Admirals and Officers, the Jedi are no longer in power to make political and military choices" He says. A Clone trooper has leaned into Palpatines ear, "Oh. Okay" Palpatine says. He soon brought the UNSC cart up, "CouncilWoman Amidala, what will you have to say about this?" he asked. "I'm willing to support the decision to end the war" She says. Ahsoka began sense something, making Lincoln nervous as he placed his hand on the gun. Soon several Lightsabers flashed across the room, along with several Purple armored Clone troopers. Anakin looks around before turning to the Chancellor, "Don't worry, part of the plan" he says. Ahsoka summoned her lightsabers as Lincoln pulls out his Pistol, Padme made the cart return to it's spot before the group ran. Once they are outside, they was surrounded by Clone Troopers of the 501st and 187th Legions. Mace Windu jumps down from a LAAT/i Gunship as Anakin walks out the building. "Leaving so soon?" Anakin asked, "What is this? I thought you're willing to end the war!" Ahsoka yells. Anakin laughs before turning to them, "You don't get it, I have a chance to get what I want back" He says. "And what's that Skywalker?" Lincoln asked, "Padme and Ahsoka" he says. "Sorry, but they aren't available and James says-" "I don't care what that idiot says, he should still worry about his lost rather than taking what's mine" Anakin says.

"Sir, our Diplomats are in trouble" Richard says, James charged into the bridge and looked into the monitor. "Get this Frigate to their position Philip" He ordered. "Got it" Philip says as he activated the ship. Soon the Frigate raced toward the Republic Fleet, the ship began firing at the fleet, clearing a path. Once the ship reach the surface, James got on his new armor. Mandalorian-built with original UNSC ODST design along with a cape attacted to his lower back to signal his rank. Once he puts it on, he grabs two SMGs and Barriss' Lightsaber before entering a HEV pod. On the ground, Anakin steps forward to Ahsoka and touched her stomach. "You bear a child" he says, Ahsoka eyes filled with fear. Anakin the clutched his robotic arm and punched her in the gut. Ahsoka was knocked a few feet away from Padme and Lincoln. As Padme checks on Ahsoka, Lincoln points his gun out at Anakin. "You bastard, you'll pay for that" he says, Anakin smiles "Make me" he says. Lincoln fired at him, but the bullets stop within meters of Anakin's face. Anakin soon pulls Lincoln's gun out his hand and crush it, "Now, grab them. I'll finish this traitor off" Anakin says. The Clones soon grab both Lincoln and Padme as Anakin walks up to Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks up to see him over her, "Now, it's your turn" Anakin says. Ahsoka closed her eye preparing for a beating when something crashed. The group turn around to see a ODST drop pod, it opens to reveal James coming out.

James study the area before spotting Ahsoka on the ground. He rushed to her, lifting her up a bit. "James..." She says. "Ahsoka, please don't die on me" James says, "I won't, but I can't say the same for our child" Ahsoka says as a tear fall from her eye. James became shock to hear his lover was pregnant the entire time, "What did he do?" James asked. Ahsoka rubbed her stomach, James look down to see a bruise along with a cut on her. James' eyes turn red as he turn to Anakin, soon a Pelican lands to reveal Marines onboard. The Clones let go of the Senator and Officer as they carried Ahsoka to the dropship, Ahsoka watch as James summon his lightsaber. "Be safe" she says as the doors closed, James watched as the ship left back to the Frigate. He soon turn to Skywalker, "You will regret that" James says in a dark voice. Soon he charges Anakin, but was blocked by Windu. "Sorry, but you'll be fighting me now" Windu says as James enters a fighting stance.


	18. Chapter 18: Duel on Coruscant

**Chapter 18: Duel on Coruscant**

As James gets into a stance, Windu charges him in full force. James dodges and hits him in the head with the butt of the hilt. Windu becomes disoriented, before turn to a charging enemy. The Jedi master quickly avoids attack, causing James to stab into a wall. When James removed his blade from it, and sped toward the black Jedi. This forced Windu to dodge him and force push James toward a pillar. Once James gets up, he watched as Windu dash towards him. James calculated the movement before raising his blade, he then swings it downward, cutting Windu's leg. The Jedi yelled in pain as he skid across the platform, James marched toward the injured man, picking up his purple lightsaber. Eyes filled with fear, Windu prepares for his doom. As James raised his blade, he quickly summon a purple blade to block Anakin's attack. Anakin smirked "It seems you're quicker than last time" he says, James growls as their blades clashed. James soon broke it up, and gets into a fighting stance.

In the ship, Ahsoka was rushed the Frigate's medical room. As they placed her on the bed, she cringe in pain. "It's okay, just relax" Padme says as she slowly lay Ahsoka down, "My stomach hurts, seriously hurts" Ahsoka says as she holds her stomach. The medical crew removed her shirt, seeing bruises and a gash on her. "Ma'am, what did he used on her?" The Medical Officer asked. "He has a prosthetic hand, can you help her?" Padme asked. The Officer smiled, "Everything is handled. Luckily, no major organ is damaged, so this is a flesh wound" He says. They soon put alcohol on her before sewing the wound back together, they then put a special serum on her. Allowing the wound to heal in seconds, they soon cut the string off. "Why didn't you guys do this with Barriss?" Ahsoka asked, "Her species was under study at the time of her death, so was several others" The Officer says. Ahsoka lays her head on the pillow, "Now you just need a case" The Officer says. Ahsoka looked at him, "Why?" she asked. "Because when he hit you, your left arm and several ribs were broken" He says. Ahsoka sighs before nodding.

On the platform, James is on the offensive, swinging his sabers at Anakin. Anakin was able to block each one before he swing his saber up towards James. The blade touched him, but he was unscathed. "But how?" Anakin asked, He then charged at James. With both blades locked in, James swing his second saber, breaking the lock and disorientating the Jedi. James then attacted his lightsabers to his back and charges. Punching the unsuspecting Jedi, he recovers before doing the same. Anakin use the force to increase his strength, putting dents into Jame's armor. James return the favor, punching Anakin before kneeing the Jedi in the gut. James then pull out Barriss' blade and cut off Anakin's prostheic arm. Anakin yells in anger as he lose his arm. He gets up and looks to James as he his eyes turn yellow. Anakin raised his other hand and blast lighting at James, but was blocked as James raised his blade. Anakin continues to blast lighting as James hold his ground, soon James knew enough is enough. James whipped his other lightsaber at Anakin, forcing him to dodge. James then dashed at Anakin, cutting his legs. "It's over Skywalker" James says darkly. But before he can deliver the killing blow, several 501st Clone troopers fired at him. Forcing him into a defensive, James ran off the building, stealing a speeder and retreating to the Frigate.

Once he lands, Philip activated the engines at full power. Soon the Frigate sped out the city into the atmosphere, Anakin watched as the ship leaves. Once the ship reached atmosphere, several Republic Venators pressed towards it. The Frigate soon fired at one of the ships before jumping out the system. Tarkin watched as the UNSC ship retreated, soon Palpatine comes on. "Sir, should we go after them?" Tarkin asked, "No need, The UNSC will know of our trick and will hold their ground. We will wait" The Chancellor says. "Yes sir" Tarkin pressed on the comlink, "This is Grand Admiral Tarkin to all Republic vessels, disengage the enemy and return to your positions" He ordered. Tarkin then looked out to space, knowing the war will continue. HE soon left the brigde and

As the UNSC _Paris_ return to Tatooine, James enter his room and sat down. James look on his reflection of his ODST armor as his eyes return to normal. He sighs as he threw his helmet down, "Crap! So close" James yelled. He then laid on his bed as he clears his mind, then a knock on the door was heard. "Go away" James says, the knock was louder. "Go AWAY!" He yelled, the knock continues one more time. James gets up and opened to Ahsoka standing in front of the door, James relaxed. "Come in" he says. Once Ahsoka enters, James closed the door and looked at her. She's has no shirt, but the bandages covered her breast. On her arm was a case, mostly for a broken arm. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, "Yes, just a bit distracted" James says. "I see, look I'm sorry for not telling about it" She soon says as they both sat down. "It don't matter" James says as he gently placed his hand on her stomach. Ahsoka lightly smiled as James changed into his civilian clothes. "Look, you'll still be used for political issues, but between new planets that'll join us" James says, "I understand" Ahsoka says. James then laid down with Ahsoka laying on his chest. Outside, Padme sat down. She then dials a number and began to call someone she feel can help her through her problem. Rush Clovis.


	19. Chapter 19: SlipSpace Moment

**Chapter 19: SlipSpace Moment**

Hours later, James wakes up to see Ahsoka on his chest, fast asleep. He slowly got up and gently placed Ahsoka back down on the bed, he then got his shirt on and left the room. He walks to the ship's cafeteria and grabs an apple, he then heads to the empty bridge where he sat on the chair and looked to the Slipstream. He then began to consume the apple as he grab the pad. "Only 7 more hours until we arrived, Great" He says. James then opened up a picture of him with Blue Team, his only known family he cared for. "I wonder how the others are doing without John" He says. He soon remembered the time he was in his teens when his anger flared up for the first time after the argumentation.

 _In the ONI Sword base, Blue Team returned from a mission as James trained with Mendez. Soon Mendez saw the Spartans entering the room. "Chief, how's Halsey?" He asked. "She's fine, sir" John says. He then turn to James as he practice some fighting style, John began to walk up to him. "James?" John soon says, James turn to him. "John, you saved her?" He asked, the Spartan nods. Soon three other Spartans walked up to them, "Hey Kelly, Linda, and Fred. Where are the others?" James asked. "Soloman and Arthur has died trying to save her, I'm sorry" Fred says. James' eye grew red and smashed the table in half with a single push, John then grabbed onto him. "Stand down James, Stand Down!" John yelled, James soon relax before John let him go. "Sorry" James says before leaving._

James sigh as the first time showed how insane he'll be. He soon hears the door open and footsteps coming to him. James turn to see Padme walking in, she then sat down on a communication chair. "Hello James, sorry if I disturbed you" She says, "It's okay, just sitting here thinking" James says. Soon Padme grabs a chair and sat across from him, she then pulls out a pad and a pen. James looks at her before she looks at him, "How does it feel?" She soon asked. "What do you mean?" He says in confusion, "The Rage in your system, the Frigate has several data on you and your issue" Padme says. "It feels odd, when I get angry. My body heats up and my adrenaline begins to go very high. Then somehow, I became a different person" James says.

Unknown to both of them, Ahsoka stands near the door listening. "So how did it go away?" Padme asked, "It was Ahsoka, everytime she talks to me. She reminds me of Barriss when she died when I failed saved her. But Ahsoka makes my life better, and she even helped me control my rage" James says. Padme then writes down the last thing, "I see. You loved Ahsoka as much as you love Barriss, so when you failed to protect Barriss, your anger will make sure you protect her against anyone that threatens her" Padme says. James takes a moment to think about it, but as he thought, Ahsoka enters. James looks over to her, "Ahsoka? What are you doing up?" he asked. Ahsoka sat down "I want to see where you was, I didn't think you was talking to Padme" she says. Padme hands her the pad she wrote on, "I was acutally studying James' issue" She says. Ahsoka reads it, "From what John told me, the UNSC put this on him" Ahsoka says. James turn to her while rubbing her upperback, "Yeah, but she want to know how it affects me" James says. "Yes, from what other ODST troopers told me when they saw him fighting Anakin, he was able to keep up with the attacks and can actually run as fast as a Republic Gunship" Padme says as she turn back to James.

"What about the effects when people look into his eyes" Ahsoka asked. "That you must know, along with any UNSC personnel that works under him" a male voice calls out. James and the girls turn to see Lincoln walking in before leaning on the chair. "James' eyes has a psychological affect on people that he stares at, surprisingly, Miss Tano is now immune to it" Lincoln says. "That's because she forced herself to look into my eyes" James says. "I see, well I guess that's why you calm down then" Lincoln leaves the bridge, he then motioned Padme to follow. Once they both leave the bridge, Ahsoka looks at James. "Is it true?" Ahsoka asked, James looks at her in confusion "About what?" he asked. "You only loved me because you want to make up for losing Barriss" Ahsoka asked, James looks toward the floor "It's true, ever since Barriss was killed. The serum they put in me was meant to last until something bad happens. But I was willing to accept Barriss' death, but when Anakin said something about it. I lost control" James says as he gets up.

When he returns to his room, Ahsoka enters after him. "James, I'm sorry for what I said" She says, James looked out the window. Ahsoka looks at her arm, she then slowly removes the case off it. She then placed her arm on James' back. He turns around to see her using her arm to touch him, James then gently hold it as he pulls her close to him. Soon their lips connect as Ahsoka wraps her arms around his neck. They soon part "Do you really think it's a good idea to leave your cast?" James asked, Ahsoka smiles "Don't really matter. I just can't raise it up" Ahsoka says. James smiled as they soon kissed again, they soon laid on the bed with James on top. He then slowly remove the bandages that covered her chest. Once they was removed, James kissed around her neck before kissing his way to her nipples. He gently began to suck on her breast as Ahsoka moans softly, he soon kiss his way down towards her crotch. James then removed her underwear before licking around it. Ahsoka breathes more loudly as he continues, soon giving off louder moans. James then got back over her, kissing her. Once they part, Ahsoka bit her bottom lip as he insert himself into her. He gently thrust into her before she flipped them both. Ahsoka then began to ride on James as he hold on her hips, increasing her pace before they came.

After they both made love, Ahsoka laid on James' chest rubbing gently. "James?" Ahsoka says, James looks toward her. "If we have this baby, will you only do political service?" Ahsoka asked. James sighs, "Depends on the situation, but yeah, I can" James says. Ahsoka smiled lightly, she then looks out the window. "I wish that we don't have a war to deal with" Ahsoka says, "True, but that will mean we won't be together" James says. Ahsoka looks at him for a moment, "True" Ahsoka says. She soon fell asleep after a moment of talking, James soon followed.

Unknown the the Frigate's crew, several Imperial-class Star Destroyers followed them.


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Battle

**Chapter 20: The Coming Battle**

After returning home, Ahsoka and James laid on the couch together. After knowing that Ahsoka is pregnant, he made sure she rest when she should. Soon James receives a phone call, he gets up as Ahsoka continues watching T.V. "James here. What? What do you mean we lost ships?" He says quitetly, He then looks to his lover. "Fine, I'll be there. But prepare the meeting" He soons says before hanging up, "Who's that?" Ahsoka asked. James turn to see Ahsoka next to him arms crossed, "I'm needed at the headquarters, I'll be away for a moment" James says before putting on his uniform. "How long is a moment?" Ahsoka soon asked. "Depends on the issue the UNSC has" He replies. Ahsoka nods and let him leave.

James soon arrive to Padme's house and picked her up. "Your receive the same news?" Padme asked, "Yeah, how advance can the Republic be to damage not only Titanium, but Mandalorian Armor" James asked. "Same thing I'm wondering, because 40% of the fleet is has Mandalorian Armor along with the Titanium from the 14 ships that was here since the beginning" Padme says. "Well, whatever it is. We need to do better" James says as they arrived to the Headquarters. After entering the meeting room, the conversation began. "As you all heard, a Fleet over Muunilinst has been destroyed along with UNSC troopers on the ground" Cortana says. "But how?" Lincoln asked as he leans forward. "From what reports show, they employed a new warship" Cutter says as he swiped a image off his pad. Soon a image of a Triangular Warship appears, "That's the Imperial-class Prototype, part of a program to built more advanced combat ships to replace the Acclamators" Padme says. James looked at the image, "Padme, as for this day forward, I need you to take command along with us. Anything you know about this ship can help us" James ordered. "Got it" Padme says.

Over Muunilinst, a fleet of Venators orbit the planet along with 3 Imperial-class Star Destroyers. In the bridge, Anakin in his new combat suit, watched as his Army secure the planet. "First victory over the UNSC, right Master?" Katooni asked. "Yes, currently, Windu is dealing with the small resistances. Until then, we'll need to figure out where to strike" Anakin says as his Captain walks up to him. "Sir, the last set of enemies are clears, General Windu will report to his ship once he deal with Riots" Rex says. "Good, prepare my men to depart, we'll attack Mandalore" Anakin says. "Yes sir" the Clone Captain says before marching out. Katooni looks at him, "Master, what will we do once we get there?" she asked. "We'll know soon enough" Anakin says before walking out the bridge. While walking to his quarters, he began to feel something inside Ahsoka. "Another child, that will be a problem" He says as he enters his room. He then laid on his bed and slept for a moment.

In the Armory, James grabbed his upgraded Lightsabers, dual Pistols and his M392 DMR Rifle. He soon joined the other ODSTs and Marines, "Okay, where is the next location going to be?" ODST Sergent asked. "From our intel, the Fleet will attack over at Mandalore. But this time in smaller, but deadly Force" James says. Soon Padme in her new white Admiral uniform came in, "Ships are ready, Forgo" she says. "Alright, lets move out" James ordered, "Hooraah" was soon heard by the troopers as they marched into their Pelicans. Soon, 30 Pelicans along with a Paris-class Frigate leave Tatooine towards the atmosphere. Ahsoka watched as the troops joined the fleet ready to jump to Mandalore. Ahsoka sighs, Shaak Ti came up to her. "Something wrong dear?" she asked, "It's that I hate when the war takes James away like this, last time it did, he was insane" Ahsoka says. "As leader of this fraction of the UNSC, he has no choice" Shaak Ti says, "I know" Ahsoka soon sat on the couch.

Over Mandalore, several Imperial-class Star Destroyers appeared over the planet. Anakin look as the fleet moved into position, he then looked on the monitor. "Get the fleet ready to destroy the enemy forces, bombard the planet" he soon ordered. But before the ships fired on the UNSC Forces, a small fleet of Reinforcing UNSC ships jumped behind them. Soon several Longswords began attacking the Destroyers fleet, taking out a ship. Anakin watched as one of the Frigates turned towards his ship, "Anakin Skywalker, your going to pay for the deaths of our troops" James says. "Forgo" Anakin growled, he then pressed on his comlink. "Have all ships hold their fire, I'll take out the leader" Anakin then changed the channel to James, "Alright, My fleet won't fire on yours. But you'll have to fight me and my friends. Alone" Anakin says. James soon replied "Fine, me, you and your pals on the city landing pad" James ordered. Soon Anakin turn to Windu and Katooni, "Okay, we need to take out the leadership to damage them badly. Are you with me?" He asked. The two Jedi nodded.

On the surface, James waited on the three Jedi he was meant to face. As he wait, he contacts someone. "James? Where are you?" Shaak Ti asked, James sighs "I'm doing some unfinished business alone" he says. "James, I can go there and help you, but pleas-" "No, Don't come into this and don't have Ahsoka interfere in it also" James ordered. "But you still need some sort of training, I mean, your dealing with a Master and a Knight" Shaak Ti says. "It's fine, I have a something to fight them with" James says. Soon the Republic Gunship lands with the three Jedi and a few Clone Troopers. Anakin soon steps up, "Alright, now shall we begin" he asked as he summons his blue blade. Katooni summons her blue blade as Windu's blade was gray. James pulls out his dual Blue and Purple Sabers, twirling them around into a combat stance. "Let's go" James says.


	21. Chapter 21: Second Battle of Mandalore

**Chapter 21: Second Battle Of Mandalore**

On Tatooine, Ahsoka quickly taps her foot as she bits her nail. Soon Shaak Ti comes in, "How is he" Ahsoka asked. Shaak Ti gave a nervous smile thinking a way to tell her, "Well, James is... uh... fighting Skywalker" She says as she rubs the back of her neck. Ahsoka's eyes grew wide, "We have to go to Mandalore" she says as she gets off the couch. As Ahsoka jumps up, she began to throw up onto the floor. Shaak Ti helps her up and carries her into Jame's room, "Why would he go without me, he can't fight them alone" Ahsoka says weakly. Shaak Ti gently place her hand on her head, "James will be fine, he survived many issues" She says. Ahsoka smiled for a moment then turns on her side. Shaak Ti gets up and cracks the door before heading back to her room. Unknown to her, Ahsoka slipped out of bed and left the room outside the window. She then took her starfighter.

On Mandalore, James is fighting three Jedi on the landing pad. He blocks an attack by Katooni with his blue blade before swinging his purple at Windu. Anakin then charged at James, ready to take him out. James notice and dodges the attack and kicks him in the back, James then swings his blade at Katooni. When she blocks him, Windu and Anakin moves in. James pushed her away and block both their attacks, "Can't keep this up forever James" Anakin says. James put his blades into an 'X' form, "I can keep up as long as I can" he says as he charge the two Jedi. He then swings at Anakin, while blocking a strike from Windu When Katooni charge him, James kicked her away before pushing the other two off and twirl them again. Anakin began to grow upset, he then stand and pulled his arm to him. "Attack the UNSC Fleet and destroy them" He says.

In orbit, both combatants sat still. Yuleran was watching the UNSC when his comlink blinked, "Attack the UNSC Fleet and Destroy them" Anakin ordered. Yuleran looks at the enemy fleet for a moment. "Fire on the enemy forces, take out any that is near" He ordered. Soon the Star Destroyers attack the UNSC Fleet, taking out a few Frigates. Adam watched as several ships were damaged, "Guys?" He says. Richard looked over, "Fred, Target and Attack the closest Destroyer. Philip, keep us moving" Richard says. Soon the UNSC _Paris_ began to intercept the leading Republic warship, firing MAC cannons and Missiles. The attack disabled the Destroyer, but soon a blue bubble evolved around the others. "No" Richard muttered. "Sarah, all power to weapons and engines" He ordered. "Got it" She says. Soon the Frigate travelled faster and fired at one of the Destroyers , breaking it's shields and destroying it.

On the ground, James looked up as explosions can be seen in the dark sky. He then turn to Anakin, he can feel his anger growing, but he kept it under control. He then blocked an attack from Katooni, once knocking her off Windu tries to strike him down. But James dodges him and ran into the city. "Crap, they are devoted to killing me" He says. As he ran, Satine contacts him. "James, retreat to the Temple" She says. He turns to see Anakin diving towards him, James turns and knock him to a wall. Soon in his mind, he thought of Ahsoka. Once he reach the Temple, several Mandalorian and UNSC troops fired on the three Jedi. Anakin and the others blocks the attack and slowly advance to the Temple. James soon pulls out his DMR and fired on them, "Hold the line" he ordered.

In orbit, Ahsoka arrives in the warzone. She watched as only 4 Star Destroyers and 6 UNSC warships are destroyed. She then flew to the surface, dodging wreckage and debris that drift towards her. As she gets close to the surface, several V-Wing Starfighters formed up behind her. They soon fired on her, one hitting her near her engines. Soon several UNSC Shortswords flew in and destroyed the enemy squadron, they soon formed next to her. "Black Hawks to Commander Ahsoka, we have your back. Governor James is in the City Temple" Black Hawk leader says as he and his squadron escort Ahsoka into the city. Once they arrived, they broke off and return back to orbit. Ahsoka lands her fighter on the landing pad and rushed to the Temple.

In the Temple, James and the defenders continue to fire on the Jedi. Soon several Gunships landed and several 187th and 501st Clone troopers disembark and fired on the UNSC forces. James soon pulls out his dual Pistols and rapidly fired at the Clone Forces, taking a few down. Soon Anakin was close enough to jump towards James, Once he lands, James pulls out his Lightsaber and attacked Anakin. As the two combatants fought towards the roof, Windu and Katooni joins in. James become exhausted after fighting them for an extended amount of time. He was soon pushed to the wall, causing him to fall on his stomach. James tries to get up, but Katooni holds him down with the Force. "You have lost Forgo, you've been a problem for the Jedi and the Republic for far too long" Anakin then walks up to him and took his helmet. Anakin then smiles before preparing to stab James. James closed his eyes as the blade went towards him, but it was stopped. "Ahsoka!" Anakin yells, "Hey Sky Guy" Ahsoka says as she force pushed the Jedi away from James. Ahsoka lifts James up, "I thought I told you to stay at home" James says. "No, you just have Shaak Ti watched me. But she forgot I'm quite sneaky" She says. James smiles and kissed Ahsoka. But then, she looked up to Anakin. Who's eyes are now yellow, he then summons his Saber. James summons his, "Fine, just deal with the Padawan, I got Skywalker and Windu" James says.

In orbit, The Republic Fleet was almost destroyed. Soon UNSC reinforcements arrived, a single Carrier and several Cruisers. Lincoln marched forward on the bridge, "All Cruisers prepare to fire on the enemy ships" He says. Soon the Destroyers was too close to the UNSC Fleet, soon the Cruisers fired on the Republic ships. Destroying them quickly. "The is Richard to UNSC _Epoch_ , thank you for the assist" Richard says over the link. "No problem, let the remaining ships retreat" Lincoln ordered. The entire UNSC Fleet watched as only 3 Imperial-class Destroyers leave the system heavily damaged. Unknown to them, Aalya's _Pride of Core_ stays out of UNSC radar range. "Master, Skywalker's fleet retreated without their commanders" Aayla says. Luminara spoke "I'll deal with them myself. Can't let the Chancellor down like this" she says.

On the ground, James continues to battle the two Jedi Masters. Soon James overpowered Windu and cut his lightsaber before knocking him into the temple. Once Ahsoka detained Katooni, she joins James. Anakin summons Katooni's blade and blocks the attack from the couple. Anakin then overpowered them both and kick James away and grabbed a lone knife before stabbing him in his arm, pinning James. James screamed in pain as the blade pierce his flesh, Anakin then turn towards Ahsoka. As he attacks her, she blocks each strike and hold her ground. Anakin then used his robotic hand and put down heavy blows on Ahsoka before breaking her guard and stabbing her. James watched in horror as Ahsoka drops to the ground. Soon James' eyes turn red, the anger has been released.


	22. Chapter 22: Fury Unleashed

**Chapter 22: Fury Unleashed**

James takes the knife off his arm and throws it aside. His eyes began to grow darker before turning deep red, he soon summons both his blades. Anakin summons his blade and gets into a defensive stance, "Now this will be fun" Anakin says, James eyes began to water. So much anger filled him, he began to remember Barriss as she died from Anakin's attack. Soon a inhuman scream was sounded, this caused Anakin to cover his ears. James then charges towards Anakin, blades ready. Anakin blocks the attack and swipes at James, but his challenger dodges and kicks him in the gut. Anakin then backs away from the insane man he is facing. Each strike Anakin sends at James, James blocks it without difficulty. James' voice was even darker than last time, "Skywalker, you will regret this day and the day you killed Barriss" he says before lifting his hand. Anakin was soon thrown over the temple towards the city streets. James soon jumps from the roof towards Anakin, Anakin dodges as James creates a crater in the center of the street. James then blocks a few attacks with his purple blade before swing his blue one at Anakin.

On the roof, Spartans ran to Ahsoka. John watched as Douglas lifts her up, "Sir, she's in critical condition. We need to get to medical station" He says. "You and Alice get there, I'm going to find James" John says as he ran after the damages. Alice gets into the Pelican as Douglas puts on Medical Biofoam on Ahsoka's rib. "Alice, how long will it be till we reach the station?" Douglas asked. "It'll be about 10 minutes" Alice says as she activate the Pelican. Outside, John follows the wreckage caused by the fighting. He soon sees the blades clashing against each other. John pulls out his binoculars and looked, he sees Anakin begin over powered by James. "Cortana, I need you to get the serum" He says. "Got it" Cortana says as a F-99 Wombat arrives.

On the ground, James continues to attack Anakin like a mad animal. Unknown to James, Anakin's padawan charges in and slices James across his back. James yelps and kneel down. "Master, he's down" Katooni says, James slowly gets up and growls. "No, you just made him even more pissed" Anakin says. Soon James slid across the floor, making saber marks across the ground. He soon went in for a strike before both Jedi blocked him, he then forced his strength on them. Once they break the connection, the Jedi looked at James as he soon screamed again. "You bastards will PAY!" James yells, he then began to twirl his blades before dashing at them. Soon Anakin and Katooni gets into a combat stance. James soon charge again swinging one blade at Anakin, while blocking Katooni with another. He then pushes her away and then swings the blade at Anakin's robotic hand, disarming him. James then knocked him towards the wall before turning to the frighten girl, he slowly began walking towards her as she crawl away. "Please, I'm sorry. I'll surrender" Katooni says, "You and your Master must pay, IN DEATH!" James yelled before bringing his blade down. Soon he stops just as the blade nearly touched her, James' eyes began to return to normal. Behind him, John has the serum in James' exposed back. James deactivated his sabers before kneeling down, crying uncontrollably.

Once the Pelican lands in the UNSC base, Ahsoka was rushed into the facility. "What happened?" Satine asked, "Anakin has stabbed her, although it didn't hit the child or any organs, she's losing blood" Douglas says. "Get her to the room immediately if we re to save her and the child" Satine soon took Ahsoka and laid her on the table. Once they removed her shirt, they see a wound in her rib cage. Satine took out some Bacta and applied it in the wound, then sew her wound together. "Now we wait" Satine says, soon Ahsoka began breathing again. "She's okay" Alice says as she sits down, "What about James though" Douglas asked. Alice pressed on her helmet "Chief, do you read?" She stands up and pace "Chief, do you read me?" Alice says as she walks toward Ahsoka. "I read you, James is secured" John says. "Roger, see you back home" She says as she end the call.

Outside, James looked at his hands as John rubs his back. "I lost her, I lost both women I loved" James says before standing up. He looks to the frighten Katooni, he then kneel near her. "Hey kid" James looked over to her, she was too afraid to look at him. "Look, I'm sorry for blaming you. I'm just angry and lost" James says before he looked toward Anakin. "Mr. James" Katooni say quietly, James looked back at her. "James, I'm sorry for the hurt that was caused" she says. "You're only a child that was forced into war, I shouldn't be so crazy to you. Although you slashed me across my back" James says. Katooni looks at him and then hugs him, "Take me away from this insanity" she says before bursting into tears. James returns the hug before picking her up, he then turn to John. "Let's go, John" James says, both men began walking before a Gunship lands behind them. James grabs his saber as John pulls out his MA5 Assault Rifle, soon Luminara and Aalya walked out, blades summon. "John, take the girl and get out of here" James says, "What about you?" John yells. "Just take her, I'll be fine" James ordered. Soon John took Katooni and ran, James watched before turning to the female Jedi Masters. James summons his second blade before pacing, Anakin wakes up and looks at the fighters circling each other. James laughed softly as his eyes turn red again, "You girls should know this by now. I have defeated your Chosen One and you still want to fight" James says. "You are to be taken out, Mr. Forgo" Aayla says. James thought for a moment, "If you say so" His eyes are completely red as he stare at them. He soon charge at them, dashing until he slid across the ground and catching both Masters off guard. Soon Luminara fell and was stabbed by James, he then turn to Aalya who is slowly backing away from him. "Aawww, the little Jedi did a pee pee?" James asked before laughing maniacally. He then charged at her and grabbed her throat, he then lift her up and smashed her to the ground. Aalya laid on the ground unconsciousness. James then looked over to Anakin, "Take these two back we're you came from and never reenter UNSC space" James ordered. Anakin slowly gets up and carried both women into the Gunship before taking off.

In the medical room, Ahsoka is now awake and was being checked on. Soon John arrives with Katooni, "Chief, why do you have a child?" Ahsoka asked. "She wanted to be away from the Jedi and the war" John says. Katooni soon looked towards Ahsoka, "Ahsoka, I'm sorry for what I've done" she says. "It's fine, you was like me. Doing what you felt was right" Ahsoka says before looking around. "Where's James?" she asked, "Two more Jedi Masters intercepted us, James had me go off as he fought the two" He says. But then, James walks in then looks over to Ahsoka. "You're alive" He says, Ahsoka smiles before James' eyes rolled back. He then collapsed on the floor, "James? James?!" Ahsoka says before everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23: The Dinner

**Chapter 23: The Dinner**

A week after the Battle, James opens his eyes to be in his room, he then looks around for a moment before getting up. After putting on his uniform, he puts on his gloves and pistol before walking out the room. While walking, he began to notice how the house is empty. "Where is everyone?" He asked, he then continues to walk. He soon reach the kitchen where he grabs a coffee and drinks, he then grab a envelop that was meant for him. He opens to see a note, James reads it before looking around. He then grabs his keys and heads out the door, he locks the door and enters his Warthog.

As he drives, he receives a call from Padme. "James here?" He says, "Governor, me and my friend would like to invite you and Ahsoka to dinner. How's that?" Padme asked. James stops at a traffic light, "Sounds fun, just need to find Ahsoka" he says before driving off. "I heard that she and Shaak Ti are heading to a shopping center" Padme says, "For what?" James replied as he pulls into the Senate. "Baby supplies, the child was lucky to survive the beating Ahsoka took" Padme says, "Yeah, I'm glad" James says as he enters his office. "Well I'll leave now, see you at dinner" Padme says, "Alright" James hangs up as he began doing paperwork. Nothing interesting but bills, new laws, and new names for Warships. Once James finished, he looks to the clock. 15:20. James soon felt a sharp pain in his arm, he lift his sleeve to see a bandage wrist. Soon Richard and Matthew comes in, "Sir, aren't you suppose to be home?" Matthew asked. "I'm fine, what happened?" James asked, "Well a week ago, you was in the Battle of Mandalore, during the time you fought the Jedi and was unconsciousness by the end. We took a scan and your pulse was higher than a Spartan, any higher would kill you" Richard says. James then remembered how his anger was unleashed, which caused his blood pressure to rise. "How's Ahsoka?" James asked, "The girl is fine, so is your child" Richard says. "Fine, Let me go to the meeting and I'll leave" James says. Richard and Matthew watched as James leaves the room.

In the Meeting room, the other Officers sat as James enters. "Alright, what's the issue?" he asked as he leans on the table. Lincoln activated the HoloTable, "Well sir, the Republic's new Warship has caused some damage to our Navy, but we are now constructing some new Carriers" Lincoln says. "Okay, how about the battle" James says as he covered his mouth with his hand in thought. "The Battle left Mandalore damaged, so for a moment, they can't export Metal" Lincoln says. "I see, and how about our attack force?" James asked, "Our Main Assault Fleet is about 40 Frigates, 26 Destroyers, 4 Cruisers and a _Epoch,_ along with 20,000 Marines" Lincoln says. James looks at the map, "Have them move to Foerost, then the take the secret lane to have several Frigates fire MACs onto the surface, but no use of Missiles besides against Republic Ships" he says before looking around the Room. "Okay sir, by the way. Who do you want to lead the fleet?" Lincoln asked, "Have Commander Thrawn lead this unit, I heard he's a good leader and very unique" James says.

Once the meeting was over, James gather his things and head home. While driving, he gets a call from Ahsoka. "Hey love" She says, "Hey, how was the shopping?" James asked. "It was not as fun as Shaak says, but I'll live. Did Padme tell you about the dinner?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes, I just need to make a quick stop and then we'll head over" He says before stopping at a store. Soon James entered and look around the center, "Where is it?" He asked himself. Soon he found the store needed, James smiled in success. He soon approach the ShopKeeper who is getting something out his Counter, "Hello" James says. The Keeper was startled, knocking his head to the counter. "Ouch, look, please don-" The Keeper stops when he sees James, "Governor, I'm sorry for my attitude, please don't shut me down" He says in fear. "It's fine, it was my mistake for scaring you" James says as he looks around. He sees a Diamond on the end of the counter, "How much is that?" James asked. The keeper looked at the Jew, "That is about 200 credits, 500 to make it into a ring" The keeper says. "Sold, I would like that for a special Togurta Girl" James says. The Keeper smiles, "Well, I guess that makes you a lucky guy. You know what, I'll give you a discount since it seems like you and her are great together" The Keeper says. James nods before the Keeper worked on the Gem, James then began to remember the time he and Barriss talked about marriage. Soon the Keeper was finished and handed James the ring. He takes it and pays him, James then reenter his Warthog and drove off.

Later on that night, Ahsoka and James met up with Padme and Rush Clovis. "Govenor" Clovis says, James nods "Senator" He says as they entered. Once they placed their orders, they began to talk. "Governor, besides your harsh reactions, you seem like a great man" Clovis says, "Thank you, I'm glad you was able to get San out of Office when the Separatist joined us" James says as he sips his water. "True, since the Separatist has control of most of the Inner and Outer Rims, it's no surprise how much the UNSC is getting" Clovis proclaims. "Yes, now we have to deal with the Republic sadly, by the way, how did you and Padme meet?" James asked as he slouched forward. "It was back before the Second Battle of Geonosis, I didn't know she was married to a Jedi" Clovis says innocently. "What to you mean?" James asked confusingly. "Me and Anakin had kept our marriage a secret, so Rush didn't know we was married until they try to poison me" Padme's statement caused James to raise an eyebrow. "Look, It was years ago. And I regretted it" Clovis says. "It's fine, just as long as you two love each other" James says as their order came in. "So, how about you and Ahsoka?" Clovis asked, Ahsoka nearly choked on her food. Both Clovis and Padme looks at her, "Sorry" Ahsoka says as she coughed. "Well, it's more of a weird event" James says nervously. "Yeah" Ahsoka looks at him, James soon explains how they became a couple. After hearing it, Clovis felt sorry for the Governor. "Sir, Have you thought of taking a day off after Barriss' death?" Clovis asked. James takes a bite before speaking "No, in fact, when Ahsoka and I made love, I kept to my work to make sure she stays safe. Something that nearly failed" James says as he finishes his food.

After the dinner, Ahsoka and James enters their Warthog. Both was quiet when they drove off, as they drive, Ahsoka looks out the window. This soon caught James' attention, "Something wrong?" He asked. "No, I'm fine" She lied, James knew too. He soon turn left besides turning right unto home, Ahsoka looks at him. "James, where are we going?" She asked. James ignores her before arriving to the Park, he soon takes the box and motion her to follow him. As she follows him, James began to wonder what to say to her. They soon stop on the near the balcony as they both look unto the Dark sky, Ahsoka then looks back at James. "Any reason to bring us here?" She asked, "Yes, there is?" James says as he pulls the box out. He then turn to her and kneel down, he then open the box to show a ring. Ahsoka's eyes grew wide, "Ahsoka, can you be Mrs. Forgo?" James asked. Ahsoka squealed as she hugs him, "Yes, yes I will" She says as she kissed James on the lips.


	24. Chapter 24: Back from the Dead

**Chapter 24: Back from the Dead**

A week after James propose, he and Ahsoka look through the plans for the Wedding. "So I can invite my crew and John, you can invite anyone you knew" James says, Ahsoka smiles "Well I want to invite Padme and her lover, then Lux, Steela, and Saw. Oh and Shaak Ti" She says. James writes it down, "Okay now for the food" James says. "Well I guess we can go with the usual" Ahsoka says as she walks to the Kitchen. "I see, and how long should the Cake be?" James, "Just long enough for our family" Ahsoka yells from the kitchen. James wanted to make a nice wedding for his lover, but not to attract attention to Republic Assassins.

After planning, he checks on his lover. He watched as she looks through the cook book and placing things in. He chuckles before putting on his uniform. Before he leaving the house, he gave Ahsoka a quick kiss. He soon enters his Warthog and drives off. As he drives, he stops to pick up Padme. "When will you get a car Pad?" James asked jokingly, "When I have enough money, I keep forgetting Republic credits don't work her" She says before laughing. As they talked, they soon stopped at the Headquarters where they work. "See you later, Pad" James says as he enters his office, he then places his stuff down before activating his workplace. He then began working on his paper work.

Soon a figure stands over him, James sighs. "Can I help you?" He asked, the figure didn't answered. "Can I Help You?" He asked again in a more serious tone. The figure still didn't answer, James then looks up to see a female Miralian standing over him. "Is there something you need?" He asked, "Yes, there is" She says as she moved into the light. James' eyes grew wide, "Barriss?!" he yells. Barriss hush him before looking around, "How are alive?" He asked. "I was able to stop my heart and replace my body of another decease Miralian" She says. James began to walk back to his seat, "Look, I'm sorry for leaving you. But I'm here now and we can fix this" She says. James kept calm, "No, it's not going to work like that anyway" He says calmly. 'Why?" She asked as she walked closer to him, "I'm marrying Ahsoka after I thought you was dead for months" James says. Barriss places her hands on her face before sliding them off, "You're Marrying her?" Barriss asked. James nods as he sits back down, "Anything else I need to know?" Barriss asked. James sighs as he prepares to say it, "Ahsoka is pregnant" He says slowly. Barriss gives him a blank stare before force pushing him toward the window and holding him there, "You got her pregnant?!" Barriss asked. "Well the first time was an accident, the second time was because we lost the first one" James says. Barriss lets him go when she began to feel weak, "What is happening" She says as she turns to James. She soon sees his red eyes glowing at her, "What are you?" She soon asked. "A new man, after the pain you cause, I have changed" He says as UNSC Marines entered, "Sir are you alright?" One of them asked. "Yes soldier, I am. I would like this woman to be escorted out the facility" James says as he sits back down. "You'll pay for this Forgo, you hear me?!" Barriss yells as the Marines takes her away.

Around 17:00, James and Padme gets in the car, they drove off. As James drive into the highway, Padme looks through some papers. "James, I heard someone dropped by, wasn't she dead?" She soon asked, "That's what I'm wondering, It's been months and she comes back asking for us to be together again" He says. "And what did you say?" Padme asked, "I explain to her that I'm marrying Ahsoka and that she's pregnant" James replied. Padme nods before looking on the papers, soon a black car enters the highway and follows them. Padme looks at the rear view mirror and sees it, "James, tell me you have a gun" She says. James looks behind him and increased his speed. Soon the car increased it's speed and opened it's window, soon a blaster comes out and fires. The bolt shot through the car and into the radio, "Crap, Here" James passes her a Pistol and Padme takes it. She then fires at the vehicle before it backed off, soon Padme hands James back the gun. "Who could be hunting us?" She asked. "Anyone, your ex, opponents, or..." He trailed off when the car jumps over him and drove side by side. Soon the window showed a Miralian on the driver seat, "Barriss" he soon finished. When Barriss tries to hit him, a UH-144 Falcon flew in and fired a plasma round, disabling the attackers car and allowing James to get away.

Once he returns home, he and Padme charges into the house and closed the door. Ahsoka and Shaak Ti walks in to see them holding the door and breathing hard. "James, Padme, What happened?" Ahsoka asked, "Next time, we check who's in the coffin" Padme says as she stands up straight. "What do you mean?" Shaak soon asked, "Barriss, she was alive the whole time. She could be working with the Republic" James says as he sat down. Soon the looked on the News to see Barriss being arrested by Military Forces, "The Once very know LtGen. Offee has reappeared, but attacked our Governor as he returns home" The reporter soon came up to her "Ma'am, Ma'am what do you have to say about it?" He asked. "I want James back, and I will enjoy Ahsoka gone" Barriss says as she was soon placed in the vehicle. This caused Ahsoka to burst into tears and run to her room, James looks over and follows her. When he entered her room, Ahsoka looks away from James. "Ahsoka?" James says as he entered the room, "James, how could she be alive? I saw her get stabbed in front of me" Ahsoka says as she sobs. James sat next to her, "Look, I was shocked too, but I'll stay with you. No matter what" he says as he hugs her. He could hear her hiccup a few times, which caused him to chuckle. "Do you love me, even when we are 10 years apart?" Ahsoka asked, "Well 9, I just turned two months before the battle of Earth" James says jokingly. Ahsoka gave him a look, "Yes, I do, not matter what age" He soon says. This caused Ahsoka to smile before leaning her head on his shoulder and rubbing her belly, "Funny how four months ago, we was enemies and now we are getting married" She says with a smile. "We'll fate has a funny way to do things" James soon says.


	25. Chapter 25: The Rebellion

**Chapter 25: The Rebellion**

 _ **Three months later**_

UNSC _Paris_ and it's captain James Forgo travels to Hoth to spot any difference. While there, James in his modified ODST Armor and a few Marines are deployed onto the snowy surface. "Sir, why are we on Hoth again?" Sally asked as she walked through the deep snow, "Because, I need to know what caused more Republic ships to appear here" James says as he traveled. Sally rolls her eyes and continues to scout the area, she soon sees a frozen DC-15 blaster. "Sir" Sally calls out as she hands James the blaster. "Clone Troopers, but this is less accurate than the DC-17 blasters that the Republic currently use" James says as he summons his blue blade. Once they continued walking, Several Clone Troopers with yellow stripes and a Single man watched them. "Contact Organa" The Man says to the Clone Commander, the soldier nods and opens it's pad.

In orbit, Adam watch the motion system as the Frigate orbits the planet. "So give me a reason why the Captain have us here" Richard says as he plays with a pen. "Lincoln had detected Republic ships here, but some reason they are weaker than the Destroyers we faced in Mandalore" Matthew says as he write his note. Soon an alarm blared, the three men look out to see a fleet of Acclamators and 4 Venators venturing toward them. "Contact the Captain" Matthew ordered as the Frigate began to retreat.

On the ground, James' eyes turn red as he motioned his Marines to stop. "Something's here" He says before several Clone Troopers of the 212th Corps appeared. James summoned his second blade as the Marines raised their weapons, James soon see a orange-haired man come out from the group. "Kenobi" James soon growled, "Captain Forgo, or should I say Governor" Obi-Wan says as he motioned his Troops to stand down. Soon the 212th Troopers began to lower their guns, soon the UNSC Marines followed. James soon stand down and deactivated his lightsabers, "Now, shall we come inside. Also call your ship, I have a feeling I'll lose a few ships" Obi-Wan says as he points up. James pressed on his helmet, "Forgo to _Paris_ " He looks toward Obi-Wan. "Sir, we have several Republic ships out, Should we engaged?" Matthew asked. "No, They are friendly. Stand Down" James ordered, "Roger, We'll go into Yellow" Matthew says before signing off.

Once inside the Cave, James' Marines awed as the whole area is a massive military installation. James stares into Obi-Wan as they soon stopped into the meeting room, soon a Senator walks in. "Bail Organa, we have the Governor here" Obi-Wan says as he looks to him, "Good, then we can get started. In Bail Organa, a former Senator of the Republic and now commander of the Rebellion that is set forth" Organa says. "I'm James Forgo, leader of the UNSC and commander of it's armies" James says as he removed his helmet. "I know, I have my warships venture in and out the Rims to get your attention, and it worked" Organa says as he walks up to him. "I guess I fell for it, so this Rebellion?" James asked as he motion his Marines back. "Yes, well, when the Emperor had over took his power. Me and several other Senators along with 500,000 Clones defected from them and now set our base here, soon Kenobi and several other Jedi had joined us in our mission to remove Skywalker and his Forces along with Palpatine out of power" Organa says. James began to think, "So the changing of the guard is true, seems the Republic is replacing anything outdated with something new" he says. "Right, and-" "Sir, we have a transmission" A Clone trooper exclaimed. "Pull it up" Organa ordered, soon a Transmission appeared with a hooded figure. "Fulcrum, what are your findings" Organa asked, The Hooded figure crossed her arms "That is what I'm here to show you" She says.

Soon the Transmission turn to a recording of Chancellor Palpatine, "Citizens of the civilized galaxy, on this day we mark a transition. For a thousand years, the Republic stood as the crowning achievement of civilized beings. But there were those who would set us against one another, and we took up arms to defend our way of life against the UNSC. In so doing, we never suspected that the greatest threat came from within" He says as he looks over to Anakin. After Anakin nods, he smiled then turn back to the crowd. "The Rebellion led by Bail Organa had hoped to grind the Republic into ruin. But the hatred in their hearts could not be hidden forever. At last, there came a day when our enemies showed their true natures" He then added "In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by me and the Chosen One for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a New Law" Palpatine says. Organa stares down at it as James looks to Sally, she then nods in understandment. Palpatine soon continues "We have been tested, but we have emerged stronger. We move forward as one people: the Imperial citizens of the first Galactic Empire. We will prevail. I myself Declare War on the Governments and Rebellion of the Inner Rim" Palpatines says as the crowd applauded him. James soon turn to Organa, "This means the Empire will fight you guys in the Inner Rim and the Colonies, causing civilians to be harmed" He says. The former Senator soon walked up to him "It has already started, several Imperial Star Destroyers has capture much of the Inner Rim besides the planets that joined you, Governor, we need your help" Organa says. James then looks at him, "Then we will support the Rebellion for as long as the UNSC can do it" He soon says in a serious tone.

 ** _Well, the Republic is no more. The Empire has rose from the ashes of the burnt and will begin a new war in the Inner Rim. As the the Empire rise, the Rebellion will rise also, with the help of the United Nations. Also, the Speech Palpatine made was altered to avoid having major copyright issues as the Speech belong to LucasArts and Disney (Possibly). Along that, although Clovis claim the UNSC has controlled two Rims, that is true. They also controlled parts of the Inner Rim that has Mandalore and Onderon._**


	26. Chapter 26: Wedding

**Chapter 26: Wedding**

A week later was wedding day for James and Ahsoka. James plans to hang with his crew as Ahsoka hangs with Padme, Sally and Sarah. In the Bridge of the UNSC _Paris,_ James, John and his crew cheered. "Well James, since we got here, I never thought we would make a new life here" Matthew says. "True, But thanks to James, we was able to make the Outer and Mid Rim a civilized sector" Richard says. "And make a effective Military Power" Adam yells out. "As of now, he'll be marrying the special girl that he knocked up" Phillip says. "By the way, where is he?" Matthew says, John and the others shrugged. "Let me find him" Richard says, "No need, I'll do it" John says as he walked out. In his bedroom, James sat looking out to space as he remembered past year they been here. Soon a knock was heard, "Come in" he says. Soon John walks in, "There you are, your boys are having a party in the bridge" he says. James stayed quiet, "Something wrong?" John asked as he walked alongside of him. "John, you have been acting as a father for years since you was 18. Something I was proud to have alive still" James says. "Well it's because you was a child and no one accepted you but the Spartans, and since you was raised by us, you are us" John says with a smile. James return the smile, "And now you'll act as a grandpa in a few months" he says. "Then I should learn how to care for one" John exclaimed before leaving James. After a few moments of looking out, James soon followed.

In Ahsoka's home, the girls celebrated. As they party, Ahsoka sat out as her stomach was getting to heavy. After a moment, they sat on the couch. "So Ahsoka, what will you do when the baby comes?" Katooni asked as she sit next to Ahsoka, "Oh I don't know, James says he'll stop participating in battles unless he's really needed, then we can be a happy family" Ahsoka says. "Aren't you a bit concerned of Barriss coming in ruining it?" Sarah asked as she laid back on the chair. "Sally says that her men will keep her out, and John told me that he'll have a unit of ODSTs be on lookout" Ahsoka responded. "I'm glad that it will not be an issue" Padme says as she brings in the drinks. Ahsoka and Katooni decides not to grab one since they have alcohol in them, along with James recommending not too. After a moment, they began watching the News. "And for another vitcory for the Rebellion against the Rebranded Empire in Mon Calamari, disabling the Empire's ability for ship construction" The reporter says. As the Reporter continues, Ahsoka and the others cheered for the Rebel Force's. "Well that shows that we aren't the issue this time" Sally says loudly.

On Coruscant, Anakin and his new Commander Appo traveled on the the Gunship to his Flagship, _Resolute._ Once he lands, Captain Rex walks up to him. "General, all 501st Forces are set for you, what's your command" Rex asked. "We will head to Raxus Prime, we'll teach those Rebel Scums a lesson" Anakin ordered. As they walked, An ARC Trooper walks to them. "Sergent Fives, how's the 501st ARC Unit?" Anakin asked the trooper, "We're fine, I just have a question" Fives says. "Okay, what's up?" Anakin asked as he motion the ARC trooper to follow him. "Sir, why should we take the old warship when we have several Star Destroyers that are capable of destroying the entire fleets alone?" He asked. "Well, with the boys, I would like to have some old times, plus we have two Destroyers escorting us" Anakin says as he reached the Bridge. Once there, he nods to Tarkin who ordered the ship to take off. Once in orbit, two Victory-class Star Destroyers moved next to the Venator-class Destroyer. Soon the Small Task Force jumps to Raxus Prime.

The ceremony begins as James' crew and the others stand on the Park's balcony where James propose. As James stand on the stage, John notice how nervous his adoptive son was. He leans towards James, "It's fine James, you have nothing to worry about" John say quietly. "I know, it's just that she's a special girl and I don't want to ruin it" James says. Soon the crowd turn to the pregnant Ahsoka in her white gown, then the music began to play. As she walks down the lane, she smiles, knowing she's with the man she wanted. As they met, the Pastor began to speak. "We come here today, to wed the lovely Ahsoka Tano to the courageous James Forgo. You can now begin your vows" The Pastor says. "James, I'm happy that we are together and I'm happy that you was there to break me out my depression, that is why I would love to return the favor as the Wife and mother to the new Forgo" Ahsoka says, "Ahsoka, I'm glad that you was there to comfort me when I was down and help me control my Rage. Which is why I would love to return the favor too" James says as he smiles to his new wife. "All who are against this arrangement, speak now" Pastor says. No one spoke, but then Two Marines was knocked down the lane. Barriss walks over with a green blade summon marching toward the couple. As she walks to them, James' eyes turn red as he summons both his blue and purple blades and stands in front of Ahsoka. "You will not harm her, Barriss" He growls, "I'm not here for the whore, I'm here for the bastard that dumped me" Barriss says. Before anyone could do anything, John and the other Spartans quickly ambushed and immobilize her. "Sorry girl, but James too his pick, you shouldn't have disappeared on him" Alice says as she put handcuffs and a Force Collar on her. She was soon taken out of the balcony, Ahsoka soon placed her hand on his shoulder. Allowing the Governor to relax, "Well, after that performance, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Forgo-Tano. You may now kiss the bride" the Pastor says as James quickly spun Ahsoka. Kissing her, she soon returns the kissed as the crowd soon cheered for the new-married couple.


	27. Chapter 27: A Year Later

**Chapter 27: A Year Later**

It's been a year since James and Ahsoka was married. Ever since then was a special moment for them, especially a few Months later. A baby boy named Jarel was born under the Forgo-Tano name. This caused James to participate in limited missions, which was promised. As Months go by, James continued his work as Governor of the UNSC and it's military. IT's now Ahsoka and James' first Anniversary and James is finishing somethings from work. "And done, the last letter to write" James says as he placed a massive pile of papers on the table. He soon receives a call, "James here" He says as he picked up the phone. "Hello Love" Ahsoka says as the baby and Katooni could be heard near the phone. James smiled, "Hey Ahsoka, how are you, Katooni and Jarel doing" He asked as he gather his things for the meeting. "We're fine, just wondering when you'll be home, and do you know what today is?" Ahsoka asked, James smiled. "I know, I know. Anniversary of our marriage" He says, "Good, so see you soon" She says before ending the call.

Once Coruscant, Anakin and several 501st Clone Troopers enter the Council room. "Skywalker, you know why you're called here" Windu says as he takes his seat. "No Master, I don't. " Anakin says crossing his arms. "Emperor Palpatine has requested a fleet to attack here, on Aldeeran" Windu says as he points on the Star Map. "But that's a Imperial Planet, I don't think the Chancellor would have us attack an ally planet" Anakin says. "Well times has changed my boy" Palpatine says as he enters the room, Anakin and his Clone Guard turn to him. "They used our kindness to blind us of the Rebellion's Ability to grow untouched" Palpatine says before looking to the map. "So you want us to invade the Planet?" Anakin asked, the Emperor nods. "Well, where do we start" Anakin asked. "I think you know how Master Jedi, just make sure the planet is no longer a issue" Palpatine says. Anakin nods before he and his Clone Troopers marched out the room

Soon Anakin was in the Gunship with several Clone troopers as they head to his ship. Anakin then began to think about the past two years when the UNSC had first appeared. He then remembered the first battle they was in against the Confederates, opening a path for his ship to enter the atmosphere. He soon remembered the first battle when he led a Task Force to destroy them, but failed when they ambushed him. He watched as they grew bigger on his homeworld, making it into a Utopia. Anakin remembered his mission to have the 501st attack on the ground, where he discovered his Padawan's betrayal. Soon, things began to go down badly for him. From his wife leaving him to when the Chancellor recruited him as his personal General of the 501st Legion, it soon became a rollercoaster. Soon his Commander says something that broke him out of thought, "Yeah?" Anakin say as he reenter reality. Appo was confused before shaking it off, "I just want to know what's your strategy on attacking the planet" He says. "You're leading the ground assault, I'll overwatch the entire landing. If a Rogue Jedi is there, I'll head there to deal with him or her" Anakin says as his Gunship lands in the Assembly area near his Cruiser.

On Tatooine, James returns home after the meeting with the UNSC Council. Once he opens the door, he notice how dark it was. "Interesting" He says as he walk into the house. He soon enters his room to place his stuff down to see Ahsoka on his bed looking at him. "Hello my Dear" James says as he kissed Ahsoka, "Welcome home, how was work?" She asked. "The same, nothing new" James says happily. "Well that's good, want to eat?" Ahsoka asked, "Sure, by the way, where is Katooni and Jarel?" James asked. Ahsoka grabbed the plates, "They are out with John and Shaak Ti, they won't be back till tomorrow" Ahsoka then laid them out on the table. Soon Ahsoka brought out the dinner, they soon began to eat. After finishing their meal, James smiled to his wife. "That was delicious" He says, "Well, want dessert? Follow me" Ahsoka then motioned James to follow her. Once they reenter their room, Ahsoka kissed James before removing his shirt. James return the favor, before laying her on the bed. After removing each other clothing, JAmes soon began kiss her down her body. After that, he then raised himself over her again, kissing his wife. He soon insert himself before thrusting. She moans to his movement, she soon pushed him off her before climbing over him. She began to slowly ride him before increasing her pace.

Over Aldeeran, Anakin's Venator-class Cruiser along with 4 Victory-class Star Destroyers appeared near the Rebellion Fleet. Anakin's Fleet soon fired on them, destroying a few Acclamators that returned fire. Soon several hundred gray-colored Gunships along with Walker Carriers take off of Anakin's ship and flies to the surface, avoiding Rebel ARC-170 fighters. As the Gunships head for their landing zone, several Anti-Air cannons fired on the Imperial Invasion force. Once the Gunships land, the 501st soon disembark the gunships along with the 327th Legion. They soon pushed against the 212th Legion that set up a defensive perimeter around the first city. Appo walks forward to see the enemy forces, soon Bly comes up to him and hands the 501st Commander the binoculars. "Where is your Jedi General, Bly?" Appo says as he looked into his binoculars. "She's in her ship as your General, why?" Bly asked as he watched as a few AT-PTs and HAVw A6 being deployed from Transport. Soon Appo looked to see Commander Cody in his Phase 2 Armor leading the Defense Forces. "Of Course" Appo says as he hands Bly the binoculars. "Commander Cody, I thought he was still with us" Bly says. "I heard most of the 212th and Wolfpack Battalion had defected to the Rebellion, then our makers had made several hundred thousand more for them" Appo says as he soon motioned a few Gunships to support the attack. "I guess that means that Wolffe was with them" Bly says, "Affirmative, now come on, We have a battle to win" Appo says

After making love, James and Ahsoka laid on the bed with a sheet over them. "Like the other times we done it, amazing" Ahsoka says. James laughed quietly, "Well it was special for you" he says. Ahsoka began to caress his chest slowly, "James, do you think the Empire will go to War with us?" She soon asked. "There is a possibility, if the Rebels fall, then we'll be next" James says. Ahsoka laid her head on him, "I don't want it to happen, and I don't want you to go" She says in a sad tone. James kissed her, "I'll have to go, but I will return alive and safe" He says. Ahsoka smiled at him before falling asleep, James soon followed.


	28. Chapter 28: Battle of Hoth

**Chapter 28: Battle of Hoth**

After the Imperial Forces captured Aldeeran, Cody and a few Remaining Forces of the Rebellion retreated back to Hoth. Once they arrived onto the surface, Obi-Wan walks up to his Commander. "What's the situation, Cody?" He asked as they began to walk, "It's bad, the unit was overrun by 327th and 501st Troopers. Only a few Acclamators and about 2 Venators left in the fleet that defended Aldeeran" Cody says. "Who lead the unit?" Obi-Wan asked, "Commanders Appo and Bly, I haven't seen their generals. But by the markings and color, General Skywalker and Secura" Cody replied. "Then we need to contact the Governor, we need his help in the Rebellion" Obi-Wan says, "But he won't allow it" A male voice was heard. "But Bail, if the UNSC don't join we'll lose" Obi-Wan says. "No, if they join, they will face the same danger" Organa says. "Sir, enemy ships has appeared. Imperial and Victory-classes" A Clone Private calls out. "Seems the Imperials had found us" Obi-Wan says before the three prepare for battle.

James and his Officers was in a meeting when a Marine ran in. "Trooper, what's going on?" James asked, "It's the Empire, they've entered UNSC territory" The Soldier says. James eyes grew red, "Get me Organa" He ordered. Soon the Hologram image of Organa appeared, "Governor James, how may I help you" He asked while dodging blaster fire. "What's going on? Why did the Imperials entered UNSC space?" James asked in a serious tone. "My homeworld Aldeeran was invaded by Imperials, and now they tracked a fleet retreating back to here" Organa says. James gets up, "Get my ship ready" He ordered before leaving. In the Armory, James gets his modified ODST Armor and his two lightsabers. He then grabbed his dual SMGs and a MA5 Assault Rifle before marching out. As he walked along with his ODSTs to the Pelicans, he looked over to see Ahsoka with Katooni and Jarel. He then entered his transport before flying to the Frigate.

In Hoth, the remaining 212th Legion is fighting the 41st led by Commander Gree. Organa and his Rebel troopers support Obi-Wan's Forces as they fought the Imperial Troops. In orbit, several Victory-class Destroyers was finishing of the last of the Rebel Fleet. Tarkin watch from his Imperial-class Star Destroyer as the Imperial Fleet battled the Rebels, but before giving out the next order, his ship shook. He turn to see UNSC _Paris_ and two UNSC Destroyers jumped very close to his ship, disabling the systems. James watched as the Slipspace rupture damaged a Star Destroyer, he then left the Bridge and entered the hanger where other ODSTs and Snow Marines prepared for deployment. "Alright, we head out in 5, so get in those Dropships" James ordered. Soon the Pelicans head out and flew to the surface, unknown to them, Luminara's starfighter flies into the surface. Once the UNSC lands, the infantry disembark the transports and fired on 41st Legion Clone Troops. James gets out and takes his MA5 and fired on the enemy troops.

As Luminara lands, she watched as the UNSC Governor is really willing to leave his safety to engage enemy troopers. She soon summons her blade and jumps in front of him, "Forgo" She says as she slowly walked toward him. "Unduil, I guess stabbing you in your stomach was a bad idea" James says as he summons his blue/purple blades. "Indeed, but being open was a bad idea too, something I won't try again" She says as she soon charges him. James blocks before headbutting her, he then twirled his blades rapidly. Luminara blocks each strike, but soon had to jump back to avoid getting hit. She soon used Force Blast on James, but he easily block them. "Impossible" She says as she dodges James' coming attack, "I had some practice, quite easy now" He says as his eyes turn red. Nearby, Obi-Wan watched as the two battle. "Seems Anakin was right about the man, he's very powerful" He says as he deflect more blaster bolts. As the two fought, James got the upper hand and sliced Luminara's hand off. She screams as she drops to the ground, James then knocks her out before grabbing her saber. James then took her back to the UNSC Forces as they cleared up the last unit of the 41st, "Make sure you take this one also, both the Commander and the Jedi will be useful for information" He says as Obi-Wan and the other 212th Troopers walks up to him. "You have my thanks Mr. Forgo" Obi-Wan says, James turn to the Jedi "Well, after what happened here, the Empire will for sure declare war on us" He says as he and the Jedi along with the 212th enter the Pelicans.

In Coruscant, Anakin and the other Jedi watched as they see one of their members taken. "The UNSC has responded more harshly then I expected" Aalya says, "True, so what can we do?" Anakin asked. "We take the fight to them, we'll hit Onderon, taking it" Windu says. "We'll need Anakin's 501st Legion and Mundi's 21st Nova Corps along with Tarkin to participate in this attack" Palpatine says as he rub his chin. "I'll make sure the my and Mundi's troops secure the Planet sir" Anakin says. "Good, Good. Then let's begin" Palpatine says. Soon Several Gunships rushed to the Shipyard carrying Anakin, Appo, Mundi, and Bacara along with their troops. Anakin and Mundi strategies on what to do, "Well it if the UNSC is inside the city, we'll use orbital Bombardment to get them out" Anakin says. "What about the civilians?" Mundi asked, "Sir, the UNSC has a plan to evacuate the civilians before we even land" Appo says. "That's something interesting, so what policy they follow, Appo?" Bacara asked in a hostile tone. "I don't know, and what's your problem?" Appo asked, "Nothing, nothing at all" Baraca asked. This caused Appo to be suspicious to the Clone Marshall. The group soon landed lead their armies into the Venator Warships before taking off in a large Fleet.


	29. Chapter 29: Ahsoka's Insecurity

**Chapter 29: Ahsoka's Insecurity**

The Imperial Fleet appears over Onderon. As they drew close to the planet, Anakin and Mundi watched as the fleet drew near. "I'll lead the assault Mundi" Anakin says as he leaves the bridge, Mundi watched as the General leaves. Once Anakin reach the hanger, Appo and Rex goes up to him. "Commander Appo, Captain Rex, prepare the men for landing" He ordered. Both Clone nodded before rallying the men, soon Anakin looks onto the planet. "It's time to destroy them" He says to himself. Soon several LAAT/i Gunships along with LAAT/c carrying AT-PTs flies to the surface. Anakin and his Officers watched as the doors open to see black clouds all around them, "Pliot, land us in the woods" Anakin ordered, "Yes, sir" The Pliot says. Soon the Dropships lands to allow several Clone Troopers to disembark on to the ground, Anakin soon followed with blue-blade summoned. "Push to the Capital" Anakin soon ordered, the Clones followed in massive force.

James and his Officers watched as Republic troops invade Onderon. "Lincoln, get the fleet ready. I'll lead the Marines" James says. "What about the Spartans? We'll need them against the enemy troops" Lincoln asked. "Fine, they'll come too. Padme, figure out the communitcations between the enemy Fleet and the Ground" James commanded. "Got it, I'll see what they will plan" Padme says. "Good, we'll leave tomorrow. Prepare yourselves for the coming battle" James ordered. "Yes, Sir" the group says. Soon James head home to see Katooni play with Jarel as he used the force for the first time. "Ahsoka?" James says as he search for her, soon she comes out the kitchen. "James, what's going on?" She asked, "The Empire is attacking Onderon, I'm heading out there to get them out" James says. Ahsoka facepalm "Is there a reason to alert me on that?" She asked, "Remember when I took the relief mission on Ryloth?" James asked.

 _It was a few months ago, before Jarel was born. James and a team of Marines supply the Twi'iek with supplies. Once he finish giving out supplies, he looks onto his link to see Ahsoka called. 30 times in 5 minutes. "Why do I have a feeling this won't be good" He asked himself, when he called, she didn't answered. "Interesting" He was about to put it away when she called again, he picks up. "WHERE THE FLICK ARE YOU?! I'M SITTING HERE FREAKING OUT WONDERING WHERE YOU'RE AT!" Ahsoka yells, Jame had to point the phone away from his ear to avoid going deaf from his wife's rage. "Sorry, I thought you knew when I left a note with Katooni. Where is she anyway?" James asked, Ahsoka was quiet "Sorry" she soon says. "Why you apologized?" He asked, "Because I sent Katooni out before she can say anything, all she says is that you went out and I had her go with Shaak" Ahsoka says. James facepalm himself, "Okay, well look. I'll be back in a few days" he says._

"And then when you thought I was cheating on you with Barriss because I worked late." James says as he gather his armor.

 _James was working on some documents when Ahsoka calls, "James here" He says as he finish somethings. "So where are you?" Ahsoka asked, James raised an eyebrow. "I'm at work, where else do you think I'm at?" He asked. "Have you seen Barriss lately?" Ahsoka then asked, "Only to question her on her involvement with the Empire" James says when Padme comes in. "SO YOU WANT TO GET WITH HER NOW, HUH?!" She soon yells, Padme looks in horror as James had his phone away. "Yes Padme?" James asked as he kept the phone from his ear, "I was about to tell you I'm leaving, but... uh...You seem busy" She says. Soon Ahsoka's yelling died down, "Hey Padme" She says. Padme knew it was too late to leave. "Hey Ahsoka, how are the kids?" She asked, "There fine, by the way, where is James" Ahsoka asked in the a strangely calm voice. "Uh..." Was all the words Padme was able to get out, she then looked to James as he shook his head. "He left out, he's about to be home soon dear" Ahsoka says. Soon they both hear knifes clinging, "Okay" Ahsoka soon hung up. "Crap, now I have to hurry home before she goes Bounty Hunter on me" James says, "Sorry about that, I was jus-" "Don't worry about it, she won't kill you, unless you're the girl I'm cheating on her with" James says before leaving the Office._

"Okay, I understand the screaming in your ear part, but I was just in the mood, you know with the first child in all" Ahsoka says innocently. James kissed her on her forehead, "I know, but I just need you to chill out and relax" He says. Ahsoka sighs, "Okay, I'll do it" She says. James smiled, "Good, I'll back soon" Jame says as he get his suit on.

The 501st is marching down the streets as Gunships carrying 41st Nova Marines fly over head. As they troops advance, Appo was looking down the street as his unit advanced. He then pressed on his helmet "Rex, how is your side coming?" He asked,"We're going well, the UNSC is not putting up much of a fight here" Rex says. "I don't think this is them, this could be the militia" Appo claims, "That explains the under-equipped infantry and low-quality ground vehicles" Baraca says as his unit lands in the frontlines. He then motion them off the Gunship as he fired on a few soldiers. "Cut the chatter, we are close to capturing the planet. I need all Commanders and Captains to stay focus, I don't care who we fight, if we attack here. Then we do it" Anakin says over the link. Soon they look above to see the Victory-class Warship flying over them. "Yes sir" Appo says before ending the link, soon a 501st Lieutenant walks up to him. "Sir, we pushed the enemy out the city" He says, Appo looks on his Binoculars "Then have the troops keep pushing" He ordered. The Lieutenant nods before running back into the battle.


	30. Chapter 30: Battle Of Onderon

**Chapter 30: Battle Of Onderon**

After capturing Onderon, the 501st leaders walk down the halls of the ruin temple. Fives soon spoke up, "Commander, what can we do now?" He asked. Appo looks from his Pad, "Nothing much, the 41st Nova Corps is clearing the remaining resistance" He says as he enters the hall. "I see, so what can we do about the populations?" Fives asked. "We'll make sure they don't cause any issues" Appo commanded as he then gets a call. "This is Appo" he says, "Commander, have you and Baraca get ready for a UNSC counter-attack" Anakin ordered. "Yes sir" Appo says, soon the General went offline. "You heard him, Rex, set up in the woods. Fives, you lead a Battalion to hold any area that is a landing zone, I'll have the remaining forces hold this city" He soon ordered. Soon both 501st leaders run out to gather their armies.

In orbit, UNSC _Epoch_ , _Paris_ ,and _Saratoga_ jumped into the system. Padme watched from the Carrier as the UNSC Task Force gets in range, she then press on her comlink. "I need half the Pilots equipped with Shortswords to head out and engage any enemy Fighters. They are V-Wing -Class Starfighters and are very agile" She says as she looks back at the Single Star Destroyer with 4 Victory-class escorts. Soon several UNSC Fighters fly out and charge into battle, soon her Link was filled with Squadrons calling in. "James, the Fighters are out, the other half is reserved" Padme says. James is in one of the Pods ready to drop, "Got it, the ODSTs and Spartans will go Planetside" James says. Soon _Paris_ blew past the Destroyer fleet and travelled near the Planet. "Alright James, ready to Drop?" Richard asked, "Yeah, lets go" James ordered. Soon he and other 20 Pods dropped out the Frigate. Once the Pods were dropped, the Frigate soon engaged the two Victory-class Destroyers that was intercepting it.

On the Ground, Rex watched as the Pods come toward the woods. He then turn to the gunners, "Target those Pods, take them all out" He ordered. Soon the Cannons pointed up to the Pods and fire. James watched as his Strike team is being hammered by the Cannon, he soon grab both his lightsabers and broke the seal of his pod. Then he jumps out and dive towards the Cannons, "James, what are you doing?" John asked. James smiled as his eyes grew red, "clearing a landing zone" He says. He soon caused a crater as he crashed near the Cannons. Rex was shocked and motion his troops to fire on him, soon James used incredible speed to dodge the coming bolts. He soon stabs one trooper before slice another in half, he then throw one at the gunner. He then turn to Rex, who has his pistols pointing at him. In one fluid move, Rex head was soon off as his body flops to the ground. James then pressed on his helmet, "This is James to _Epoch_ , the Landing Zone is cleared" He says as the other Pods landed. Several ODSTs with BR55 Battle Rifles soon comes to him, "Alright, secure the area. Once the Pelicans land with our Tanks and Reinforcements, we'll move out" James ordered.

In the city, Appo watched as his brother was decapitated by the unknown soldier. "Fives, change of plan. Have your men move to Rex's old position, I'll send half of my Forces at your area" He says. "Yes sir" Fives says before ending the call, Appo soon looks out to the city before calling his Lieutenant. On the other side, a column of UNSC tanks move through the woods. Equipped with M850 Grizzly Tanks and M808 Scorpion Tanks, they pushed towards the open space where Fives and his AT-TEs and AT-PTs are gathering at. Soon the Walkers began firing at the coming UNSC tanks, destroying one. Soon the UNSC returned fire, destroying several Walkers. James watched as his troops pushed on the Imperial Forces, "Keep on pushing" He ordered. Soon the Grizzles lined up in a triangle formation and keep moving, the Scorpions soon followed firing at the enemy Walkers. Fives and a Platoon of Clone Troopers soon come out along the cliffs and attack the UNSC Tank column, James soon jumps up and summons his lightsabers to block the coming fire. When one of the Troopers fired a rocket, John used his BR55 and fired on it. Causing it to explode in mid-air.

Anakin was in the Star Destroyer as the fleet engaged the UNSC ships, He then notice something about the movement of the enemy. "Padme" He growled, he then contacts the ship. Padme opens te link, "Admiral Amidala of the UNSC" She says. "Padme Amidala, I knew you can be a politician for peace. Never a Woman of War" Anakin says coldly. "When it comes to deal with the Empire that threaten the safety of the people, I'll take the job" Padme exclaims in pride. Anakin was quiet for a moment, "Well you will die as a Captain" Anakin says. Padme soon look out to see the Imperial-class Star Destroyer turning towards her, "Get the weapons ready for ship-to-ship combat" She ordered. Soon both ships move towards each other. The Imperial Warship fires first with ION cannon, disabling part of the system. But the the Epoch-class Carrier was soon reactivated and fired it's 50mm Cannons on the attacking warship. Padme smiled as she soon pressed on her link, "Anakin would love this, I want all Longsword Fighters to take off and use Moray Mines" She says. Soon the Fighters flew out the Carrier's hanger and deployed Mines all around the Star Destroyer, Anakin watched as the UNSC dropped Mines. Before he can say an order, the Mines explode, damaging the Warship. Anakin gets up, "Call everyone back to the ship and get us out of here" He ordered.

On the ground, UNSC Forces was close to the city when they began to see several Gunships take off. On the other side of the planet, Lux and a Platoon of Militants battled the 41st Nova Corp when they soon see the Clone Force retreating. "What is going on?" He asked, he soon looked up to see Pelicans flying above. "This is Cmdr. Sally Williams to all Militant and UNSC Forces, reinforcements and clean up crews have arrived" Sally says. James watched as their reinforcements fly above, soon one Pelican lands. Shaak Ti runs out but in fear, "Shaak, what's the matter with you?" He asked. "It's Ahsoka, both her and the child are gone" She says. James eyes turn red, but soon cooled down. "Contact the Fleet, we are returning to Tatoonie and we'll end this war once and for all" He soon says.


	31. Chapter 31: Preparing Last Battle

**Chapter 31: Preparing Last Battle**

After James and his Forces returned to Tatooine, he and his officers are in the meeting room debating. "We can have Admiral Thrawn lead the fleet against them" Lincoln says. "No, they will defend the Capital with everything they have. From the powerful Destroyers to the tiny Corvette. Even the hyperspace lanes will be guarded by Imperial Venators, I'm going to have the first 13 ships get ready. They have the armor to withstand the laser fire from even the Imperial-class Destroyer" James says. Cutter raised an eyebrow, "How do you know that sir?" Cutter asked. James sighed, "When our diplomats was hold hostage, one of the Republic Victory-class Destroyers fired directly at the bridge. But when it hit, the bridge was okay. Their weaponary is based on low-heated Plasma, something the Covenant used for torture of their failed members" He says. "Okay, so we got the fleet, what about the troops and media?" Padme asked. "Volunteers, and as for the media, claim we are taking the Capital" James says. Padme nods, soon the Officers when off. James stayed behind, worried about his love and child being hurt.

In Coruscant in the Imperial Prison, Ahsoka is wrapped in chains with a Force Collar on her neck. Soon Anakin and Barriss walks in, Ahsoka sees her carrying Jarel. "This is a cute baby you and James made, wished he did it with me" Barriss says. Ahsoka charges her, but the chains stops her. "Seems you still want to fight, don't worry. After we kill James, your spirit will break" Anakin says, "And your child will be a great addition to the Jedi Order and the Empire" Barriss says as she tickles the infant. "No he won't, James and I will make sure of it" Ahsoka yells, Anakin smiles. "Barriss, take the child back to the temple" He says, "Yes General" Barriss responded as she leave the Prison. Anakin turn back to her, "Now" He says as he punched her in the jaw with his prosethic hand. He shakes the blood off before turning back to her, "Funny, use to withstand that when everyone else kidnaps you" Anakin says. "You're a monster, you barkfart!" Ahsoka yells. This enraged Anakin, he then punched her repeatedly. He then stops, "BarkFart huh, you have a rebellious spirit. But what you just did was way out of line, I cared for you as a Brother, I loved you as a Brother!" Anakin yells. Ahsoka coughs out blood, "You don't get it, your determination to destroy the UNSC has blind you" She says. Anakin raised his fist when Tarkin stops him, "No need General Skywalker, I'll do it personally. You return to the Temple" He says. Anakin leaves in anger, Tarkin then look back at Ahsoka. He then raised her chin to him, "This day will be the best day of my life" Tarkin says. Soon Ahsoka can be heard screaming outside the Prison, Anakin looks back, then shakes it off.

The UNSC First Fleet formed along the Atmosphere of Tatooine. With the Fleet of ships: _Epoch._ Cruisers: _Canberra, Marathon, Roman Blue, Halycon,_ and the all powerful _Valiant._ Destroyers _Halberd_ and _Pioneer._ And Frigates: _Stalwart Dawn, Paris, Saratoga,_ and _Charon._ James sat in the Pelican as he and other 30,000 troops entered the fleet. Once he met up with Padme, Lincoln and Cutter, they plan the invasion. "Okay, I want to know who will leads who? Because I'm leading the Spartan Team to rescue Ahsoka, take out the Jedi Order, and to capture the Emperor" James says. "I'll take command of the Battle Fleet, I know how to damage a enemy fleet without too much lost" Cutter says. "I can lead the ground invasion, keep the Clone Forces distracted" Lincoln says as he salute the Governor. James turn to Padme, "I'll cover the communication and movement of Enemy Forces" She says. "Good, Sally Williams will lead the ground force with you Lincoln" James says. Lincoln nods to him. Soon a fleet of Venators jumped into the system, "You can't come without us James" Obi-Wan says as he Flagship, _Negotiator,_ flew next to the Carrier. "Welcome to the Assault Force, General" James says, "Thank you, The 212th will support the ground assault as the Ghost Company led by Cmdr. Cody will support you" Obi-Wan says. Soon James notice something, "Katooni?" He soon says. The girl comes out from behind, "James, let me help you" She says. "Can't do that, you'll be in the heat" James says. "But you saved me and kept me, I want to return the favor. Father" She says. James was stunned on how she called him Father, "Fine, but please stay with me" He says. Katooni nods in agreement. "Good, now let's go" James ordered. Soon the Coalitiion fleet jumps to Coruscant.

In Coruscant, Ahsoka was breathing hard after being tortured by Tarkin. Clothes torn, beaten, and assaulted. She looks up to Anakin who is staring down at her, "Tarkin, your methods are quite disturbing at times" Anakin claims. Tarkin was putting on his pants when he turn to Anakin, "I've broken her, did I?" He asked. "Yeah, but not to go into that type of method" Anakin says. "Don't worry, she won't live long after the Governor's death" Tarkin says as he leaves the cell. Anakin looks back down at her, he then turn to Appo. "Get her ready, don't change her clothing or anything, just set her up for execution" Anakin ordered. "Yes sir, I'll be on it" Appo says as he motion two other Clone Troopers into the room.

Outside, Palpatine and Anakin watched over the assembly. "Their no telling that the Governor will come for her, especially after what Tarkin did" Anakin say. "Well, it if happens, have every Clone Unit be ready for it" Palpatine ordered. "It'll be done sir" Anakin says as he leaves Palpatine alone. "This Governor is more dangerous and attacted than I thought, maybe continuing this war is a mistake" Palpatine says. He soon leaves the balcony to see Cmdr. Fox, "Commander" Palpatine says. The Coruscant Guard turn to him, "Yes sir?" He says. "Prepare the men for the Last Stand, the Governor is not to be underestimated" Palpatine ordered. "Yes sir, I'll have them get ready" Fox says before running off.


	32. Chapter 32: Battle of Coruscant

**Chapter 32: Battle of Coruscant**

As the Fleet arrived at the moon near Coruscant, James, Obi-Wan, and the Officers plan on the attack. "So we attack the prison, then fly to the Temple to secure it. Once that's done, then we go after the Emperor" James says as the map of Coruscant changed. Soon a 212th Clone Trooper comes up to them, "Sir, we have to rescue someone from the Execution Stage near the Senate Building" He says, "What's important there?" James asked. "Might be a defector or a political figure that could be important" the Clone says. "Okay then, everyone suit up" James ordered, he and the others then grab a trench coat and put on a all Black outfit. Then put on a black mask that looked like a Jason Mask from Friday the 13th. "Change of plan, I need Obi-Wan and his team to get in all black outfit head to the prison. The Spartans will go to the execution area, on my signal, we attack" James ordered. The group nods and go to their stations. Once everyone set, the group met next to the Jedi Shuttle before they board the craft. As they leave, the UNSC/Rebel Coalition split up and reform into a more separate combat formation.

On the ground, the stage was almost complete and a few began gathering around the stage. Tarkin watched as hovercars lands near them with people coming out. On the other side, the Shuttle flies in and land James' team in the crowd. Obi-Wan's Team soon flew to the other side of the area and head out. Cody soon signal James' "We landed sir" he says, "Good, just hold your positions. John your with me" James says. As the group traveled with the crowd to the execution site, a Clone Firing Squad could be seen talking to each other. Once everyone was set, Tankin then motion two Clones to bring the prisoner out. James was caught off guard when he sees Ahsoka in ripped Clothes, along with cuts and bruises all over her body. "Those Freaks" He muttered softly, John and Douglas was to shock to say anything after seeing her in the condition. Once they tied her to the pole, Tarkin motioned the Troopers to line up. "We come here today to Execute the traitor, Ahsoka Tano, for Treason" Tarkin claims, he then walk to her and place his hand on her jaw. "This Togurta was a proud supporter of the Republic and would be a invaluable member of this Empire, but sadly. She left us to live with the primal of the UNSC and slept with it's leader" He added. John can hear James breathing harder and harder, "James, you need to relax" John says. James took a deep breath and turn to John, "Is Alice set?" He asked. John pressed on his comlink, "She's ready and will fire when you activate your blue blade" He says. James nod then looked back up to the Admiral, "Now after we took her and the bastard child, we plan to have her terminated, will you agree?" Tarkin asked. The Crowd yells in agreement and anger, Tarkin soon nod to Appo. "Set your guns to kill" He ordered, the five Clone Troopers reset their blasters. James pulls his inactive Lightsaber into the air, "Ready, aim" Appo yells as James' put his thumb on the button.

It soon went slow motion when Appo says "Fire", James' lightsaber summons a purple blade. This allowed Alice to fire her SRS-99 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle at the stage, the bullet flew through the Clone Troopers' E-11 Blaster Rifles and into the ground. The Fire Squad was shocked and confused, Tarkin soon turn to see James along with the Two Spartans as the crowd ran for safety. Before Tarkin can pull out his pistol, James jumps into the air and lands in front of him. Tarkin stumbles back in fear of this being. James looks to Ahsoka as the Spartans study her, "James?" Ahsoka says faintly. "It's going to be okay, we'll get out of this" He says, Tarkin looks at him in anger. "You will regret this day of coming here boy, the Empire will chase you to the end of the galaxy" He says in a more relax tone. Douglas turn to James "Sir, Ahsoka has faced massive vaginal damage. We also go the sample that did it, Tarkin" He says as he looks to the Admiral. James' eyes instantly turn red as he removes his mask,"You sick bastard!" James yelled. He then quickly grabbed the Admiral by his throat and squeezed on it, Tarkin struggle as he tries to go free. Soon a Crack was heard, and Grand Admiral Tarkin fell to the ground like a ragdoll. James then pressed on his helmet, "Begin Phase II" He ordered. He then looks to Ahsoka as she was giving John's Trench Coat, He puts his mask back on as he began to cry softly. He then turn to John, "Get Ahsoka out of here, I'll get my son from those bastards" James says in a angry tone. John nods as James soon walked away, he then turn back to Ahsoka as she is being carried for.

In Orbit, the Coalition fleet advance to the Imperial Fleet defending Corucant. Soon the 13 UNSC ships fired their MAC cannons at the fleet, destroying 20 Victory-class Destroyers and damaging several Imperial-class Destroyers. Cutter watched from the _Spirit Of Fire_ as the Attack Force advanced toward the enemy, "Fire the Cannons again" He ordered. Another blast was fired and destroyed another set of Imperial ships, soon enemy V-Wing Starfighters flew out the Star Destroyers and charged at the oncoming Coalition Forces. Several Venator-class Destroyers began firing their TurboLasers at the Fighters, UNSC Shortsword Fighters soon flew out and engaged the V-wings in a dogfight. After distracting the enemy forces, several Pelican and LAAT/i Dropships leave their Starships and advance to the Planet. In one of them Sally and Captain Boil waited for a green light, soon Lincoln comes on. "Alright People, we have this one chance to take the Empire out this war. We need everyone's cooperation in order to end it" He says. "Yes sir" Sally and Boil says, soon the transmission ends. The Pilot soon call out, "All right boys and girls. Time to see the view" He says. Soon the back door of the Pelican opens up to show black clouds exploding in the sky, and several laser fire. Their Pelican soon landed where Ahsoka is at, once the team enters the Pelican, Sally looks around. "Where is James?" She asked, "He's going to get his son and will be after the General" John says. "Fine, Pilot, land us on the bridge. We need to join the fight" Sally ordered. The Pelican soon turn right toward where the ground battle is.

James walk to the temple with both his blades out, several Jedi Knights line up as he comes up the stairs. "Surrender or we will strike you down" a Knight commanded as several Green and Blue blades appear. James smiled as his turn red, he then motion them to come. One Jedi charged at him and swing downward, James dodges and slice him in half. The others stand in fear before 10 more came at him, James then swings his blades. Cutting and slice the ten that charged him, James then began running at the Jedi. But before he can reach them, the Jedi began using the force to stop him. James swings his blades as they come toward him, breaking through. After breaking through the Jedi barricade, he continues to walk to the Chamber.

He was soon stopped by Clone Troopers of the 187th, they soon began to fire on James. He quickly used his lightsaber and block the coming fire. He soon jumped onto the blacony and sliced a few snipers before jumping down to the other level. The Clones then began to fear him as his red eyes grew brighter, he slowly began to walk with the Troopers ran for their lives. Upon reaching the Chamber, he sees Barriss carrying his child. "You" He growled, Barriss chuckled "I was wondering when you'll arrive" She says. James began walking when his body stops. He turn to see Anakin and Palpatine walk in, Anakin force pushed him to the ground and hold him there. "Ah good my boy, don't hurt him" Palpatine says as he kneeled towards James. "Nice to meet you again, I was wondering if it would be our last meet up" Palpatine says. "I'll kill you!" James yells, the infant began to cry. "My boy, don't scare the child. Besides, you'll be the one that will die" Palpatine say as he motioned Anakin, who smiled on his new task.

When Anakin raised his blade, the concentration was broken and James summoned his purple blade. He then stabs Anakin up the jaw before cutting his face off, Barriss hands the child to Palpatine as she engaged James. She swings at him with her green blade, but was blocked by James' second lightsaber. "You will regret faking your death to join them" He growls as he used his second blade to cut her lightsaber. She stumbles back in fear as James walks up to her, "Look, I'm sorry. It was the only way to fix my mistake an-" "Mistake for what?" He asked. She sighs, "My mistake for leaving the Jedi Order to be with you" She says. Soon James eyes were no longer red, but black. "You traitorous whore!" he yells as he strikes her down.

Palpatine ran with the child as James was in hot pursuit, he turns to see James running at him in full speed. Palpatine was soon knocked to the ground as James takes Jarel from him, they both soon crashed into the hanger with the battle can be seen from the opening. The infant relax when he sees his father holding him, "Don't worry little Jarel, I'm here" James says softly. Jarel giggled before a the room got lighter. James then turn to see Palpatine getting his hands out, soon a flash of lighting was fired. James raised his blade and blocks the attack, Palpatine fires again, but was blocked by James. "You have made a fools mistake coming here to save the whore and the bastard child" Palpatine says angrily, James flipped his blade and gets into a stance. "That whore is my wife and the bastard is my son" James says angrily. Palpatine soon fired more lighting at him, pushing James towards the edge of the hanger. "If your people hadn't come here, I would have control of this Galaxy" Palpatine fires again, "I would have the power I wanted" he says as he fires once more. "And I will not have to have the Jedi here" Palpatine screams as he fires a full blast of lighting at James. The Governor began to lose his footing, "And now, you will pay in death!" Palpatine screams as he prepares a more powerful blast, but was stopped when a blue Lightsaber pierced his body. Palpatine turns to see Katooni behind him. "I would like to thank him for stopping your plan then" she says as she brought her lightsaber up and split him open. Palpatine soon drops to the ground, James walks up to her. He then placed his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you, I'm glad you're with me" James says happily. James soon hand Jarel to Katooni as he sat down near the edge looking out to the green flares that came up. "Well, you did it. You ended the war" Katooni says, James shakes his hand "No, we did it. Everyone who took part in this invasion. And now, everyone can live in peace" James says as Katooni lay her head on James' shoulder.

 ** _Wow! This is the first time in my service here to break 2,000 words in a chapter. I'm sorry that I wasn't giving you guys the last battle Chapter, Christmas was no joke. But for this Christmas, I'll give you this chapter. So... your Welcome. Comment and Review if you enjoy this._**


	33. Chapter 33: End of the War

**Chapter 33: End of the War**

In the Frigate, _UNSC Paris_ , James and Katooni holding Jarel walks to the medbay. James soon stops her and walks inside, he can see Ahsoka in a pretty bad shape. James slowly walks up to her. She soon turn to him, "James?" she says softly. James stops as his heart go cold, "Ahsoka" He says in response. He then grew weak as he fell onto his hands and knees, he slowly began to cry for what happen to her. "James, you don't have to be upset. I'm alive, you saved me" Ahsoka says. "But I took too long, You was beaten and raped. All I can do was..." He sigh. After collecting himself, he slowly walked up to her. He then kneed next to her bed, "I never wanted you to be harmed like this again" He says quietly. "James, you won't have to worry" She says as she grabbed his coat. She then pulled him to a kiss, before they part to see Katooni with Jarel. Soon the infant got out her grip and got up on his two legs, "Jarel?" They both said as the boy began to walk. He then wobbled to his parents before James picked him up, James then motion Katooni to come. After that, James hugs all three of them. "I'm proud to call you my family. Even through tough times, we made it through" James says. "Not without us" A deep male voice said, James turn to see the three Spartans. "Thank you, especially you John. Without you guy, this family won't be made and the Empire would have control of this galaxy" James says as he comes up to them. "True, but you're the main reason why we can be human. Something that many Spartans can't get" John says as he hugs James.

A week after the Empire's fall. The Clone Armies of the 212th and Wolfpack Forces lined up near the Senate to block the crowd, soon James, John, Katooni, and Sally walks down the lane. The four soon see the Officers of both the Republic and UNSC line up to greet the heroes. After reaching the Stage, Organa walks up to them. "Thank you, for your service to the galaxy. Thanks to you, Separatist Armies fell, Emperor's plan has been thwart, and the Galaxy can be at peace" He says. He then gave out medals to them, the 4 heroes turn to the crowd as they cheered. After the Assembly, a Shuttle lands near Organa and the heroes. It opens to show Yoda walking out with Jedi Masters Plo Koon and Kota. "Sorry for my Absent, I am" Yoda says, "No worry Master, we was able to save the Republic" Sally says. Yoda soon turn to James, "As a reward, a cure I have for you" He says, James eyes widen. "You mean you found a way to take this out of me?" James asked, "Not Destroy, Harness it will be" Yoda says. "You mean, he can use it to his control?" Katooni asked. The Grand Master nods, "While the offer is tempting, I would have to deny it" He says. Everyone on the stage looks at him, "Why, is it something you always wanted?" Organa asked. "Yes, but this power allows me to save the girl I love and take out the commanders" James says, "Offer, will still stay" Yoda says. He then turn to Katooni, "Opportunity to return to the temple" He says, "No Master, my real family is with the Forgos. I feel more open to them" She says. The Jedi nods, "Saving the Republic, we are thankful for" He says.

In a meeting back in Tatooine, James looks unto the monitor. "So, do we agree to change the name?" He asked. His Officers nods in agreement, "Okay then, as of this day forth. The UNSC will be renamed, United Federations of the Rims with it's military as the United Federated Armed Forces" James says. His officers soon cheered as they are no long have any connection with the UNSC of the Milky way. As they celebrated, James left the room to his office. He then sat down and began to think of the two years he's been in this galaxy and the many people that lived here no longer have families. A knock was soon heard, "Come in" He says. Padme walks in, "Governor James?" She asked. "Hey, need anything" He asked, "No, I'm here to say. Thank you" She says. James laughed a bit, "You're welcome. I'm glad to help, now we need to pay for Reconstruction of Coruscant and Onderon" He says. "Got anyway on how?" Padme asked, "no but-" He stops as he notice a bump on Padme's stomach. Padme notices, "What?" she asked. James laughed, "Seems you and Clovis got busy, knew it would happen one day" He says. "Well, got it from you and Ahsoka" She says, "So what is it's name going to be?" James asked as he leans on his desk. "IF a boy, Luke. If it's a girl, Leia" She says, "And if it's twins?" He asked. "The names will stay" She says, she then looked down. James notices "Padme?" He asked, "I wished these was Anakin's children" Padme says as she begins to cry. James walks up to her and hugs her, "It's going to alright. He was too loyal to his government to know what Love is" James says. "It's true, he never wanted to leave the Jedi Order for me" She says as she wiped a tear away. James then thought of something, "you know what? How about you and Clovis come hang out with me and Ahsoka. On a Picnic" He says, Padme smiles "I would love too" She says.

That night, Ahsoka is standing over the balcony overlooking the City that covered Tatooine's deserted Wastelands. She soon heard the door opening and closing. "Katooni, is something wrong" Ahsoka asked. "No Katooni here" A male voice says, Ahsoka then felt arms around her waist. She turn to see James on her, "I can see that now" Ahsoka says as she turn her body toward him. "I love you Ahsoka Tano" James says, Ahsoka give him a quick kiss. "I love you too James Forgo" She says. They soon kissed again as they reenter their room and closed the windows.

 _ **Well, here's your ending. Thank you for the people that followed and favorite this story to it's end. I appreciate it. Sadly, I have no plan to make a second one since I nearly had to drain myself to write this story. But this has been fun, now I'm taking a break. See you guys in February, INSharp out.**_


End file.
